-Mangetsu No Koibito-
by Kanade Bellamy
Summary: Demonios personales. Todos los poseemos. Cargamos siempre con ellos, siempre nos persiguen. Depende de cada quién aceptarlos o no. Verlos o ignorarlos. Ella, solitaria. Un pasado desconocido y un futuro incierto; podrá parecer un ángel, pero las apariencias engañan... No siempre se puede elegir entre el Cielo y el Infierno, a veces, ya estás atado a uno y no hay solución. Lemon. UA
1. Halloween Night

_¡Hola! _

_Gracias por entrar a echar un vistazo al primer capítulo de esta historia. He aquí yo de nuevo con una nueva idea. Sin más ni menos nos leemos más abajo. Mientras tanto, ¡enjoy!_

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**-Mangetsu No Koibito-**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 1

.

_Noche de Halloween_

_._

_._

_._

Estaban en octubre, definitivamente su mes favorito. El mes donde se podía observar a la Luna en su máximo esplendor. El mes conocido por las festividades de Halloween, donde los niños salían a pedir dulces o hacer bromas con disfraces "terroríficos". Los lugares se decoraban de manera tenebrosa, con telarañas y arañas en las paredes, dibujos o muñecas de brujas colgando y grotescas calabazas con rostros. Repudiaba esa festividad.

Pero fuera de ello, adoraba quedarse despierta hasta muy noche, admirando al satélite natural de la Tierra que sobresalía imponentemente en el cielo nocturno. Le parecía la cosa más bella del mundo.

El calendario marcaba 31 de Octubre, noche de Halloween y también noche de Luna llena. Una noche que cambiaría su vida.

Sonaba muy cliché tener Luna llena precisamente en esa fecha, inclusive le parecía gracioso. Aunque desde hacía semanas lo había estado esperando impacientemente.

Había decidido salir a acampar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la contaminación fuera menor y pudiera observar el cielo estrellado con mayor claridad. Alistó sus cosas con una semana de anticipación. Sólo serían ella, el aire fresco del campo y el cielo.

Eran las 5 p.m. cuando salió de su hogar. Saludó amistosamente a sus vecinos y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses.

En el camino se encontró con muchos niños vestidos con disfraces demasiado bobos y grotescos para su gusto sobre monstruos, momias, diablos, vampiros y brujas, preparándose para ir puerta por puerta a pedir dulces a las personas. A pesar de lo tonta que se le hacía esa tradición no culpaba a los pequeños, era parte de su infantil inocencia.

Ya había decidido la ruta que seguiría y el lugar donde acamparía. Ciertamente sentía un poco de temor al ir sola, pero eso era lo de menos, no deseaba que nadie la acompañara, se sentía mucho mejor observando el cielo nocturno sola. Era reconfortante.

.

.

.

El trayecto para salir de la ciudad duró tan solo media hora ya que las calles, por suerte, estaban libres de tráfico.

Una vez que dejó el autobús atrás se dirigió a la llanura llena de pasto donde pensaba quedarse, se encontraba a tan solo quince minutos de la carretera y era el lugar indicado para acampar.

En cuanto llegó, instaló su saco para dormir; no pensaba quedarse en una casa de campaña justamente en esa noche, y encendió una pequeña fogata para no tener que pasar frío.

Era hora del crepúsculo. El cielo había tomado tonalidades moradas y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar. Observó como la Luna comenzaba a adquirir ese brillo tan bello en la oscuridad del cielo. Sonrió melancólicamente, la Luna siempre la ponía de esa manera, triste pero a la vez feliz. Le encantaba.

Se recostó sobre su saco, dispuesta a admirar el espectáculo nocturno toda la noche.

.

.

.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, reaccionó cuando la fogata se apagó en un parpadeo. Sorprendida, se sentó y observó la copa de los árboles. No, ni una mínima corriente de aire. Se sintió sumamente nerviosa, tal vez no había sido muy buena idea haber ido sola.

Quizás estaba paranoica, quizás no, pero sentía una mirada clavada en ella. Dio un respingo al escuchar como se agitaban las copas de los árboles y fue entonces cuando comenzó a sudar frío.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —gritó por impulso, con la voz temblorosa. Después reaccionó y pensó que no había sido una buena idea.

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta. ¿Un oso? No, no podía ser, los osos no existían ahí. Había leído sobre las especies que habitaban cerca y ningún solo animal era peligroso. O eso había creído.

Sacó un cuchillo corto de su mochila. Por como se sentía el ambiente supuso que lo iba a necesitar.

Observó en la oscuridad de la noche la sombra de un individuo acercándose a ella. Empuñó el cuchillo con más fuerza. Benditas fueran las clases de defensa personal que su tío le había pagado.

— ¿Quién eres? Detente o no respondo —

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Todo se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que le respondieron.

—Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte. Por favor no te pongas ruda, no quiero salir herido. —Bromeó. La voz sonaba de un hombre maduro y agradable. —Disculpa, no soy de por aquí, hace unas horas me accidenté y estoy perdido desde entonces—

Sakura le miró recelosa.

—La carretera está a 15 minutos hacia el norte, seguro encontrará a alguien que pueda ayudarle.

— ¿De verdad está tan cerca? No había escuchado el ruido de los autos. Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia allá. Muchas gracias, señorita, perdón por asustarla. —Hizo una leve reverencia, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. La silueta se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

¿Qué pasó? Aún no se creía el cuento de que estaba perdido. Corrió para tomar su mochila y salir de ahí, no quería arriesgarse a nada.

Sakura gritó al sentir como era apresada por la espalda.

—Gracias a usted he recordado que llevo semanas sin alimentarme. Por cierto, hueles realmente delicioso…

Se había quedado paralizada del miedo y reaccionó al sentir la asquerosa lengua del individuo lamer la parte descubierta de su cuello. Se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y aplicó una llave para liberarse de su captor. El tipo gritó de dolor al sentir como le fracturaba el húmero por la fuerza aplicada. La chica logró liberarse y tomó el cuchillo que se le había caído al suelo segundos atrás. No dudo ni un segundo antes de echarse a correr hacia la carretera. Era rápida, y con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas sólo le tomaría 5 minutos llegar. No pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, al parecer no la habían perseguido. Maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió no llevar consigo su celular. Siempre le había parecido bastante molesto ese aparato, pero en momentos como ésos resultaba bastante útil.

La oscuridad en el lugar no le ayudaba mucho a ubicarse y sintió como si estuviera corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Sin darse cuenta que había chocado con algo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Levantó la mirada y lo único que pudo ver fueron dos puntos centelleantes color carmesí dirigidos a ella fijamente. Gimió de miedo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —el tono de voz hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Sintió las manos frías sobre sus brazos. En el siguiente segundo sintió un líquido espeso y tibio bañar sus manos. En un impulso le había clavado el cuchillo. Lágrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —susurró el individuo.

Sakura había entrado en shock. Escuchó el cuchillo siendo arrancado de la carne y arrojado al suelo. El hombre la miraba furibundo. Los ojos llameantes de ira y los recién descubiertos dientes puntiagudos la hicieron reaccionar. En un nuevo impulso de adrenalina se puso de pie para huir.

Una garra le rasgó la piel de la espalda. Gritó y el dolor funcionó como estimulante para despertar y correr con todas sus fuerzas. Corrió sin mirar atrás, tenía el presentimiento que no saldría viva de aquella espantosa noche de Halloween. Y pensar que moriría justo bajo la Luna llena.

Sintió una pizca de alivio recorrer su cuerpo cuando vislumbró el asfalto de la carretera y un par de luces que se acercaban. Se paro en medio de la carretera, haciendo señas para que el auto se detuviera y lo único que logró fue estar a punto de ser atropellada. El auto no disminuyó su velocidad y ella tuvo que saltar fuera del camino para no ser atropellada.

Ahí, parada en medio de la nada, se pellizco una y otra vez el brazo, esperanzada que tan sólo fuera una pesadilla y que despertaría. No funcionó.

—Nadie se detendría en la carretera de madrugada cuando alguien con tu aspecto se pare en medio del camino—

Sakura brincó del susto. Sus músculos dolían y temblaban por el esfuerzo. Estaba resignada, ya no tenía fuerza física ni mental para tratar de huir y ponerse a salvo. Aceptaba la muerte.

La cosa que en esos instantes se estaba acercando a ella definitivamente no era un humano.

Estaba aterrorizada. Alzó la miraba hacia el cielo para después cerrar los ojos, no queriendo ver más, si iba morir en ese instante no quería que su última imagen fuera la de un monstruo, si no lo que ella más adoraba, la Luna.

Sin ganas de ver la horrible realidad se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo se fue sintiendo cada vez más débil. Las piernas le fallaron y no pudo seguir manteniéndose de pie por sí sola. Cayó estrepitosamente sobre el asfalto de la carretera. Pudo sentir de nuevo el líquido tibio sobre ella, ¿era su sangre? ¿Estaba desangrándose? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en morir?

Ahora que estaba en esa situación deseaba que el martirio terminara para poder reunirse con sus padres, ¿cómo serían? ¿Le estarían esperando con los brazos abiertos y una cálida sonrisa?

Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios, por fin conocería a las personas que le habían dado la vida. Imaginó cómo hubiera sido su vida si ellos hubieran estado vivos, posiblemente ella no hubiera ido a ese lugar, estaría junto a sus padres viendo el espectáculo nocturno desde casa.

Sintió como si su cuerpo flotara, pero sólo fue unos instantes. Una desesperante quemazón se apoderó de su espalda.

Intentó gritar incontables veces, pero nada salía de su garganta. No podía estar muerta aún, se supone que una vez muerto ya no puedes sentir dolor, ¿acaso era eso el infierno? ¿Estaba quemándose en él?

El dolor desapareció. Se sintió sumamente aliviada, por fin había dejado de sufrir. Un perfume masculino llenó sus fosas nasales, ¿sería ese su padre? No podía sentir su cuerpo ni moverlo, sólo atinó a entreabrir los ojos.

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue un joven de piel blanca y ojos oscuros.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo sigue?

—Aún no sabemos que es lo que pasó con ella. Está en coma y no podemos asegurar que vaya a despertar pronto. A pesar de que sus ropas estaban desgarradas y maltrechas, no hemos encontrado una explicación lógica para su estado. No presenta signos de abuso sexual, ninguna herida, hematoma, nada; tampoco podemos decir que se trata de un derrame cerebral. El diagnóstico actual es muerte encefálica. Lo mejor es que se ponga en contacto con la familia de la joven, hay que prepararse para lo peor—

—La única familia que tiene es un tío que vive en el extranjero, pero no hay manera de localizarlo. Ella tampoco tiene muchos amigos, ¿sabe? —se le quebró la voz y no pudo seguir soportando las ganas de llorar. El médico la miró comprensivo. — ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

El doctor asintió levemente. Después de agradecerle y hacer una reverencia, una enfermera la guio a la habitación de la pelirosa. Estando enfrente de la puerta tuvo miedo de entrar, ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.

Una vez que entró se sintió desfallecer; ahí yacía la pelirosa, conectada a distintos aparatos, con su vida dependiendo de ellos. Se acercó a la cama para verla de cerca. Su rostro estaba impasible, era como si durmiera, como si en cualquier momento fuera a abrir los ojos perezosamente, entonces la vería y le sonreiría para después preguntarle que estaba haciendo ahí.

Esa noche, Ino se encontraba en casa viendo el maratón de películas de terror que transmitían en la televisión, por motivo del día de Halloween. Había invitado a Sakura para verlo juntas ya que no habría nadie más, sin embargo su amiga declinó.

En el momento del clímax de la película, mientras estaba agazapada en su sofá abrazando una almohada y comiendo palomitas el teléfono sonó. Gritó del susto. Había decidido ignorarlo, pero estaban siendo demasiado persistentes. Se levantó lanzando maldiciones por ser interrumpida, ahora se perdería la mejor parte.

El teléfono chocó estrepitosamente en el suelo una vez que del otro lado habían colgado. Tomó rápidamente sus cosas y se dirigió corriendo hacia el hospital de dónde provenía la llamada. Aún estaba en shock por la noticia, ¿cómo es que ese tipo de cosas pasan inesperadamente? En un segundo puedes estar bien pero en el siguiente ya no. Pero en lo que no dejaba de pensar era por qué Sakura estaba tirada en medio de la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente?

.

.

.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Se sentó a lado de ella y la tomó de la mano.

—Sakura, por favor despierta. Tienes que abrir tus ojos… —suplicó entre sollozos.

.

.

.

_**La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¡HOLA A TODAS! *esquiva lanzas y piedras de las lectoras asesinas* _

_Okay, me lo merezco. He aquí yo con una nueva historia cuando llevo meses sin actualizar el otro fic. Sólo déjenme decirles que paso por momentos duros. _

_Esta historia la inventé mientras deliraba con los 39.9 °c de temperatura provocada por Dengue, oh sí; aún no sé si fue un sueño de mi inconsciente o la creé de manera consciente, quién sabe, no recuerdo. _

_Después de ello me costó mucho volver a la escuela y recuperarme con los trabajos, ya que me ausenté justo antes de la semana de exámenes. ¡Viva mi buena suerte! (Posiblemente fue obra del karma). También es mi último año de preparatoria y me estoy preparando para mis exámenes de ingreso a la universidad (Arqueología, allá voy *-*) _

_Mucho trabajo en la escuela y blablablá La mayoría de mis maestros son muy **popó** c: LOL_

_Además de que se me ocurrió entrar a la Olimpiada Nacional de Historia Mexicana, así que tengo mucho que estudiar. Mi examen de selección local es el próximo lunes, deseenme suerte :B_

_Bueno, he estado trabajado con esta historia ya que mi cerebro bloqueó la otra (aplauso para él por favor), así que les pido disculpas por ello._

_Les agradecería mucho que le dieran una oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto. _

_Espero de todo corazón que nos podamos leer pronto._

_Gracias por su apoyo, enserio. _

_Besos, Kanade._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_._


	2. Pleased to meet you

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mangetsu No Koibito-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 02

**_Pleased to meet you_  
**

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el incidente y la pelirosa no daba señales de querer despertar pronto.

Ino la visitaba todos los días el máximo tiempo posible. Su rutina diaria desde dos semanas atrás consistía en ir a la escuela, después pasar toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el hospital, y para finalizar, por las noches hacía sus tareas.

Se sentaba horas y horas, platicándole a la pelirosa sobre los nuevos chismes y acontecimientos en el colegio. De vez en cuando los padres de la rubia también visitaban a la chica, e inclusive algunos compañeros de la escuela.

Sakura en realidad no podía ser llamada la más popular, no hablaba con muchas personas ya que era considerada hasta cierto punto _rara._ Por ser diferente a los demás, es muy común ser excluida. Así que no era muy normal ver a alguien más que no fuera la rubia dentro de la habitación.

Pero a veces la vista engaña y en definitiva hay _cosas_ que pasan desapercibidas para ella.

Y ahí estaba _él_ desde hacia un par de horas atrás. Había pensado que para cuando regresara, ella ya estaría despierta, pero no, aún seguía conectada a esos cables sin señales de querer moverse. No contaba con que aquel demonio le hubiera robado tanto_._ Si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo, Sakura tal vez estaría muerta.

Observó como la amiga de la chica parloteaba sobre las cosas que había hecho en la escuela, al parecer no se cansaba de hablar.

Sasuke simplemente no pensaba esperar más tiempo.

—Oye, despierta —no recibió ninguna respuesta.

No se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido. Le llamó una y otra vez sin resultado. Se cansó de hacerlo y tomó otra decisión, despertarla a la fuerza.

Se acercó más al cuerpo de la chica y colocó la palma de una de sus manos en la frente blanca de la joven. Segundos después un destello oscuro emanó de los dedos del muchacho durante un par de décimas de segundo para después desaparecer.

—Síguela—susurró el muchacho.

Observó como la chica rubia, amiga de la pelirosa parpadeaba sorprendida y tocaba también la frente de la chica, atravesando en el paso su mano. Al parecer ella había notado algo extraño porque fruncía el ceño y la miraba fijamente.

.

.

.

—_Despierta—_ Sakura escuchó el llamado, pero no sabía de dónde provenía la voz.

¿Qué despertara? Pero si ella estaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo que quería era que alguien la sacara o por lo menos le dijera donde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, apenas podía llegar a distinguir las casas. Era un pequeño pueblo con pocas viviendas rurales. No había ni una sola persona en los alrededores.

Le daba temor comenzar a caminar sin rumbo en aquella abrumante oscuridad. Levantó la vista al cielo, completamente oscurecido, parecía nublado por lo que no se asomaba ningún rayo lunar ni tampoco las estrellas.

Sintió frío y se abrazó a sí misma. Deseo encontrar a alguien que le dijera donde estaba.

Empezó a dar pasos lentos y temerosos, ¿qué tal si caía en algún pozo? El camino era de terracería y se tropezó un par de veces, vaya suerte la suya. El tiempo le parecía eterno.

—Ten cuidado—la voz de una mujer la hizo saltar del susto.

Tembló y comenzó a buscar de dónde provenía, ¿por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

Enfocó la vista en la silueta curvilínea de una mujer delante de ella. No dudo antes de salir corriendo hacia ella, sin embargo jamás pudo llegar; aunque corriera con todas sus fuerzas no parecía moverse de su lugar. Empezó a entrar en pánico.

—Tranquila, no te asustes. Estás bien—la dulce voz de la mujer logró tranquilizarla un poco y reconfortarla.

Observó como ella se le acercaba. Una vez que estuvieron cerca le tomó de las manos suavemente. A pesar de la cercanía no pudo ver su rostro, pero sí sentir su dulce aroma femenino.

—Cuídate mucho—le dijo la mujer acariciando amablemente sus manos.

Una luz comenzó a brillar en la oscuridad. No, más bien era un manchón aún más negro que sobresalía entre en la penumbra.

—_Síguelo_— ordenó la voz masculina de antes.

Entró en pánico, soltándose de las manos de la mujer y comenzó a buscar de nuevo de dónde provenía aquella voz.

La mujer que tenía enfrente jadeó alarmada y le tomó de nuevo de las manos.

—Cuídate de los demonios, por favor. Ten mucho cuidado de ellos y aunque yo no esté presente contigo físicamente, lo estaré en tu corazón—

Ahora sí Sakura no entendía que estaba pasando.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ya no sintió las manos tibias rodeando las suyas y ya no había absolutamente nadie cerca, el aroma también había desaparecido.

De nuevo estaba sola y asustada en aquél lugar.

La mancha negra no había desaparecido y decidió seguirla como la voz del hombre le había dicho. Esperaba no cometer un error al hacerlo.

Una vez enfrente no supo que hacer, por impulso estiró la mano y cuando atravesó la mancha se sintió ligera y luego nada.

.

.

.

Abrió los párpados de golpe, recibiendo la luz blanca de lleno en los ojos. Sus pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad se hicieron más pequeñas y los ojos le dolieron. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos para que estos se acostumbraran a la luz. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado.

¿Dónde estaba ahora? La pregunta del millón.

Observó alrededor, encontrándose a su amiga Ino con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la nueva pregunta era ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Sakura—susurró la rubia después de haberse lanzado a abrazar a la pelirosa de golpe. Esta se quejó del dolor que le causaba que la estuvieran estrujando de esa manera.

—Ino, cálmate. Me estás llenando de mocos el hombro—Ino se levanto rápidamente y salió por la puerta gritando: "¡doctor, doctor, Sakura despertó!". Ahora la pregunta era, ¿qué había pasado?

Se quedó mirando por la entrada, observando como un hombre con bata blanca y un enfermero vestido de azul entraban, seguidos por Ino.

Comenzaron a revisar sus signos vitales sin que ella se enterara el por qué estaba en esa situación.

—Parece estar bien, no hay ninguna anomalía en sus signos vitales—soltó el doctor, Ino sonrió aliviada.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien más que le era desconocido en esa habitación.

Era un hombre joven, alto, de piel blanca y cabello negro. Estaba completamente ataviado de negro. Sus ojos también negros le miraban fijamente. Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta por lo extremadamente guapo que era.

Reaccionó. Un momento, ¿ojos negros?

Los recuerdos de la noche de Halloween llegaron de golpe a su cabeza, de principio a final. Se puso pálida y le costó trabajo respirar. El médico se percató de su reacción.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Sakura al extraño. Este ni se inmutó, no se movió ni un solo milímetro y no le quitó la mirada de encima. No respondió la pregunta. — Hey, ¡te estoy hablando, no me ignores! —Sakura se sintió bastante molesta al verse ignorada. A pesar de preguntar una vez más siguió sin obtener respuesta.

El médico e Ino compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? —Ino se acercó a ella, mirándola confundida.

— ¿Quién es él, Ino? ¿Es tu nuevo novio?

—Sakura, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—El tipo que está parado ahí, ¿quién es? —Sakura señaló hacia la pared, donde se encontraba el joven recargado. Sin embargo, nadie más de los presentes en la habitación, aparte de ella, pudieron ver algo.

—_Sakura_ _ahí no hay nadie_ —la pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la frase.

—Deja de bromear, ¿acaso te estás quedando ciega? ¡Hey tú, abre la boca de una vez y dime quién eres!

—Señorita, será mejor que se recueste y descanse un poco más—el doctor de acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros para ayudarla a recostarse.

— ¿A qué están jugando ustedes? Dejen de bromear. —Sakura vio las miradas de los demás, creían que estaba loca, como odiaba esa mirada, todos los días tenía que enfrentarse a ella. — ¡Dejen de mirarme de esa manera! ¡No estoy loca si es lo que ustedes creen! —Un bufido llegó a sus oídos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia ahí para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante y una mueca burlona en el rostro de aquel hombre. A la pelirosa se le subieron los colores del enojo al rostro. — ¡Tú! ¡Bastardo! ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Intentó levantarse de la cama para dirigirse a aquel hombre, pero los brazos del médico se lo impidieron. Intentó liberarse, pero el doctor de negaba a dejarla pararse.

—Por favor recuéstese y descanse un poco más, cuando despierte se sentirá mejor—

— ¡Suélteme, yo no estoy loca! —forcejeó con el doctor, sin éxito. El muchacho de ojos negros seguía mirándola con aquella mueca de burla, lo que hizo que su enojo aumentara. — ¡Deja de reírte, idiota! ¿Quién carajos eres?

Sakura siguió forcejeando con el médico, hasta que este fue apoyado por el enfermero, logrando acostar a la chica en la cama. El doctor gritó un par de órdenes y enseguida una enfermera entró por la puerta con una jeringa. La pelirosa estaba al borde de la histeria hasta que le inyectaron un tranquilizante.

Ino observó como su amiga le gritaba a la pared y se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriéndola para no decir nada inapropiado que jodiera aún más la situación. Segundos después de que le inyectaron la sustancia, su amiga pelirosa se fue tranquilizando hasta que poco a poco cayó de nuevo dormida. Ino no entendía, ¿de qué hablaba Sakura? Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar a donde Sakura había estado apuntando, pero siguió sin ver nada.

.

.

.

Había pasado 3 días desde que despertó en el hospital y ese día le iban a dar por fin de alta. Le había costado bastante trabajo convencer a Ino y al doctor de que ya se sentía mucho mejor y que no recordaba nada acerca de su crisis anterior.

Después de aquella escena, le habían sedado para que se quedara dormida. Ino había estado preocupada por ella, preguntándole que es lo que había pasado esa noche de Halloween, sin embargo daba por terminada la conversación diciéndole que no recordaba nada y que así estaba mejor. Con respecto al hecho de que había estado gritándole a la pared después de despertar del coma, no había dicho ni una palabra sobre ello y a Sakura le parecía lo mejor.

El joven pelinegro había estado ahí después de que ella despertó cuando la sedaron. De nuevo había intentado hablar con él, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna. Él había estado sentado en el sofá de la habitación, observándola sin pronunciar palabra alguna a pesar de sus esfuerzos intentando por lo menos que le dijera su nombre. Pero lo que más le preocupaba fue nadie más que no fuera ella podía verlo y eso le desesperaba, sobre todo porque él no tenía intención de hablar.

Cuando ella se quedó dormida de nuevo, él seguía allí, pero cuando despertó ya había desaparecido. No lo volvió a ver, él no apareció en su habitación de nuevo. Sakura estaba bastante inquieta respecto a ese tema, pero no pensaba platicarlo con alguien porque pensarían que se había vuelto aún más loca de lo que creían.

Ino le acompañó a su casa, junto a los padres de ésta, después de insistir muchas veces de no dejarla ir sola. Los señores Yamanaka le miraban preocupados, al parecer Ino les había contado sobre la situación. Le habían invitado a que se quedara en su casa un tiempo, pero ella se había negado rotundamente, a pesar de la insistencia.

Se sentía nerviosa de estar sola después de todo lo que había pasado, pero tampoco quería ser una molestia.

La señora Yamanaka e Ino se quedaron toda la tarde con ella, prepararon comida y le hicieron compañía.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer se retiraron a su propia casa, intentando convencer a la pelirosa que fuera con ellas, recibiendo una negativa de su parte.

Una vez que se fueron, decidió tomar un baño. Tomó sus cosas de la habitación para dirigirse a la ducha.

Se preguntó dónde podría estar su tío, no había recibido ni una sola carta de su parte. Aunque bueno, tampoco tenía idea si él se había enterado de lo que había pasado.

Su tío era un hombre al que no conocía físicamente, pero desde que había aprendido a escribir había intercambiado cartas con él. Nunca sabía donde se encontraba exactamente, recibía una carta desde un país y la siguiente que llegaba era enviada desde otro diferente. No conocía el trabajo de su tío, pero pensaba que tal vez era algún empresario por lo mucho que viajaba.

Él se encargaba de pagar sus gastos, se hacía cargo de ella económicamente. No podía ser considerado como un padre, pero se acercaba. Aunque las cartas no eran frecuentes, máximo una al mes, él siempre tenía una solución a sus problemas, le daba apoyo moral y le escribía palabras de cariño.

Estaba preocupada, hacia cuatro meses desde la última carta y no sabía nada de él. El dinero siempre seguía llegando en una buena cantidad dos veces al mes, pero no había cartas.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y con otra se secaba el cabello. Se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir una corriente de aire frío entrar por el espacio abierto del corredor que había en el camino a su cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro, la noche ya había llegado y como había estado bañándose todas las luces de su hogar estaban apagadas.

Se apresuró a su cuarto, el aire frío de la noche le erizaba la piel. La puerta estaba abierta.

Su corazón se aceleró al observar la silueta de un hombre en su habitación. Inmediatamente encendió las luces para, efectivamente, encontrar a una persona en ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡Cómo entraste!? —gritó la pelirosa. Él no se inmuto ante el tono de voz y se mantuvo callado. — ¿Quién eres? —Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No, la pregunta es, ¿qué eres? Estoy bastante segura de haberte visto el día que esa cosa me atacó, ¿tú me salvaste? —al ser la única que hablaba se molestó aún más. — ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de burlarte de mí?

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho, pero así como llegó, desapareció.

—No me burlo de ti—

A Sakura casi se le detuvo el corazón al por fin escucharlo hablar, por un momento había pensado que era mudo o algo por el estilo. Tenía una voz ronca y masculina bastante agradable. Recordó que era la misma voz que había escuchado en sus sueños cuando despertó del coma. Parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Si lo que quieres saber es mi nombre… _Pleased to meet you,_ me llamo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué eres?

—Directa, sin rodeos. —Lo último que Sakura quería era perder el tiempo, necesitaba saber quién era él. En un parpadeo, había desaparecido de su lugar anterior y ahora estaba frente a ella. Con una mano se aferró a su cintura y hundió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. — ¿Estás segura de que quieres saber _qué _soy? —susurró en su oído. Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Ojos negros y profundos. Se sentía desnuda bajo la mirada del joven. Un aura de erotismo lo rodeaba, era como la perdición el sólo hecho de tenerle cerca. Sólo atinó a asentir como tonta, se sentía en trance ante la cercanía del muchacho. —Un demonio, eso es lo que soy.

_Ten cuidado con los demonios._ La voz de la mujer de en sus sueños resonó con fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Se zafó del agarre del joven lo suficiente para recuperar la cordura.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti—

Sakura sintió como un escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza al escucharlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó entre tartamudeos.

Él sonrió juguetonamente al notar su reacción.

—Sólo jugaba. Alguien me ha encargado cuidar de ti durante un tiempo.

— ¿Un demonio? ¿Cuidando de alguien? —si no estuviera temblando de miedo tal vez se hubiera reído.

Él asintió.

—Todos tenemos motivos propios. ¿Quieres respuestas? —Él se le acercó lo suficiente como para volver a tener contacto físico. Por un momento creyó que le iba a acariciar el rostro, pero retiró la mano y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Primero vístete, sólo me provocas querer _comerte_ viéndote así. Te espero en la sala—

Sus piernas se volvieron gelatina y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

.

.

.

_¡Hola, qué tal! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que todo bien c: _

_Sólo pasaba a dejarle el capítulo número dos. No tengo mucho que decir, así que nos leemos el próximo episodio. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews:3_

_Besos, Kanade. _

_._

_._

_._

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_._


	3. A dash of delight

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Mangetsu No Koibito-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 03

**_A dash of delight_**

.

.

.

Asomó la cabeza por la entrada de la sala, cerciorándose de que él siguiera ahí. Estaba sentado en el sofá con una pose despreocupada y con los ojos cerrados. _Era increíblemente guapo; _sí_, _de manera sobrenatural.

Un momento, ¿qué hacía un hombre guapo recostado en su sofá? No, un demonio endemoniadamente guapo dentro de su casa. Había dicho que alguien le había enviado a cuidarla, ¿un demonio de ángel de la guarda? ¡Qué irónico! ¿Quién lo había enviado? Es más, ¿por qué ella ya había dado por hecho que él era un demonio? ¿Por qué dejaba que un desconocido estuviera en su casa? ¿Y sí era un psicópata asesino? Entonces debía correr hasta su habitación y tomar su katana para defenderse, no podía creer lo descuidada que se había vuelto, ya podría estar muerta fácilmente, _como aquella noche_. ¿Acaso su subconsciente pensaba atormentarla toda la vida con ello?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir teniendo un debate mental? —

La voz de Sasuke le hizo pegar un salto y ahogar un gritó del susto. ¿La había visto?

Al parecer algo sí andaba mal en su cabeza porque ya no tenía miedo, más bien se sentía intimidada por la belleza del muchacho.

Con pasos inseguros llegó hasta el sofá que estaba frente a él y se sentó. El silencio reinó durante unos minutos, haciendo que se instalara un ambiente tenso.

Sakura no podía sentirse más estúpida, el simple hecho de verlo le provocaba pensamientos impuros y sucios. El aura erótica que él emitía le afectaba en sobre manera, ¿por qué su cuerpo se sentía de esa manera tan _caliente_?

Se mordió el labio ante la escena que había llegado a su mente sobre ellos dos, él _encima_…. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de malos pensamientos.

Sasuke hizo una mueca lo más parecida a sonrisa que podía. ¿Acaso él?…

— ¿Puedes saber lo que estoy pensando? —preguntó con suspicacia. A Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa.

—No de la manera que tú crees. Además creí haberte dicho que te vistieras—

Sakura se miró de arriba abajo. Estaba vestida, cierto que su short era un poco más corto de lo normal… pero ella no tenía la culpa de no tener ropa limpia por haber estado en el hospital. ¡Además ella era la dueña de la casa y se vestía como quería!

— ¡No estoy desnuda! ¡Y estás en mi casa!

—Vale.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un par de minutos hasta que Sakura se atrevió a romper el silencio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes leer mi mente de la manera que creo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sólo puedo saber tus sentimientos y como tu cuerpo reacciona ante ellos—

A la pelirosa se le subieron los colores al rostro. ¿Entonces él podía…?

— ¡Deja de hacerlo! —gritó.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto? —se acercó a ella con la gracia de un cazador detrás de su presa. La pelirosa se sintió acorralada contra el sofá. Cerró los ojos al sentir la fría respiración del joven contra la piel de su cuello. — ¿Te refieres a esto? —Los labios del pelinegro comenzaron a recorrerle el cuello y sus manos a acariciar sus piernas. El tacto la estaba excitando. Quería apartarlo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo. —Yo no estoy haciendo nada, tu cuerpo es el que quiere entregarse a mí—

Dicho esto los labios del joven se estamparon contra los suyos con fuerza. Comenzó a moverlos suavemente y una vez que obtuvo respuesta de la pelirosa la besó fieramente. Ella abrió la boca un poco por inercia y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua.

La recostó en el sofá y mientras se besaban desenfrenadamente comenzó a acariciar la blanca piel de sus piernas. Ella enredó los dedos en el cabello oscuro del muchacho, suspirando de placer al sentir como besaban su cuello y la clavícula. Era increíblemente placentera la sensación de su cuerpo apretado contra el de ella. _Algo_ estaba reaccionando ante la situación.

Su mente se despejó cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar. De un empujón lo separó y fue como si su cuerpo quemara al ser alejado del de él. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al pasillo de la puerta.

Una vez ahí se asomó por el mirador. Se puso blanca al ver que se trataba de Ino y su madre, ¿por qué estaban ahí de nuevo?

Corrió a la sala, Sasuke seguía ahí con una pierna sobre otra y los brazos estirados en el respaldo del sofá, se veía bastante cómodo… tenía ganas de volver con él, situarse sobre esas piernas y…. sacudió la cabeza como posesa.

— ¡Tienes que esconderte, por favor! —una vez más, fue ignorada. — ¡Te lo ruego, estoy muerta sí te ven aquí!—Sasuke le miró sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no se movió ni un milímetro. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Sakura no podía estar más furiosa. Supuso que Sasuke no tenía intención de moverse de ahí. Los nervios se le pusieron de punta al escuchar de nuevo el timbre sonar con mucha insistencia.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Soy Ino, abre la maldita puerta! ¡Puedo ver las luces de la sala encendidas!—

Bien, sólo tendría que mantener a madre e hija en la puerta y no dejarles entrar.

— ¡Ya voy! —

Una vez en la entrada se arregló la ropa y trató de peinarse un poco. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el rostro molesto de su amiga y el impaciente rostro de la madre de esta.

— ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? Llevamos rato tocando el timbre—

La pelirosa sonrió nerviosa.

— ¡Estaba tomando un baño! ¿Qué pasa? Creí que ya estarían en su casa a esta hora.

—Ino olvidó su bolso. Le dije que te llamara para que mañana se lo llevaras a la escuela pero se puso de necia alegando que quería regresar por él. Es obvio que sólo era una excusa para regresar a verte. Disculpa por las molestias, Sakura, estoy segura que lo que quieres es descansar—dijo la señora Yamanaka.

—Eso no es verdad, mamá—Ino estaba sonrojada.

—No se preocupen, ¿dónde pusiste tu bolso? Iré por él—la pelirosa se sentía sumamente nerviosa.

—No lo sé, entraré a buscarlo—

La rubia estaba dispuesta a entrar, pero su amiga se atravesó en la puerta, obstruyendo el paso.

— ¡No te molestes! ¡Esperen aquí, yo iré a buscarlo!—

Ino le miró confundida.

— ¿Sakura, hay alguna razón para que evites que yo entre a esa casa? —La pelirosa se puso pálida. — ¡Frentona pervertida, no me digas que metiste un hombre a tu casa justo cuando acabas de salir del hospital!

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces yo misma iré a comprobarlo—

Sakura no pudo seguir evitando que su amiga entrara. La madre de la rubia negó con la cabeza reprobando la actitud de su hija.

La pelirosa estaba temblando, ¿qué explicación les iba a dar? Se quedó parada esperando el grito de Ino al ver a Sasuke en la sala, pero nunca llegó. Después de unos minutos, la rubia salió de la sala con bolso en mano como si nada. Sakura no entendió qué estaba pasando. Corrió a la sala para cerciorarse de que el pelinegro ya no estuviera ahí, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarlo con la misma pose que antes.

— ¿Sakura, te sientes mal? Estás bastante pálida, podemos ir al hospital ahora mismo—

Ella negó con la cabeza. Había recordado la escena cuando despertó del coma, ocurrió lo mismo, nadie más, excepto ella, podía ver al pelinegro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? —escuchó la voz del pelinegro. Ella le miró asustada.

— ¿Quieres que me quede hoy a dormir contigo?—preguntó la rubia, con tintes de preocupación en su voz.

—No, estoy bien. —Tal vez hubiera sido más convincente si su voz no hubiera flaqueado.

—Está bien, pero asegúrate de llamar si pasa algo. Perdón por molestar, descansa—

Ino le abrazó y se despidió de ella. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaba enfrente de Sasuke. Que permanecía en el mismo lugar, impasible.

— ¿Por qué nadie puede verte? —preguntó ansiosa.

— ¿Nadie puede verme? ¿Acaso no me estás viendo frente a ti?

— ¡No te rías de mí, sabes a lo que me refiero!

Él chasqueó con la lengua.

—Ya te dije que soy un demonio. Sólo las personas especiales y las que queremos que nos vean pueden notar nuestra presencia. Si queremos pasar desapercibidos, los ojos de un humano normal no pueden notarnos—

Eso explicaba porque era la única que se percataba de su presencia.

—Ahora ya, basta de juegos. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Para cuidarte.

— ¿De qué?

—De lo que te atacó aquél día.

— ¿Qué era?

—Un demonio.

A Sakura se le erizó la piel.

—Un demonio, como tú. ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? ¿Por qué entré en coma?

—Te equivocas, no es como yo. Era un demonio de clase baja, uno que ama vivir entre humanos, alimentarse de ellos y sembrar la discordia. Intentó alimentarse de ti, mejor dicho, se alimentó de ti. Los demonios menores se alimentan del cuerpo y el alma de un humano. Los de mi especie no lo necesitan tan regularmente como ellos, podemos mantenernos vivos y fuertes sin habernos alimentado de alguien en años. Caíste en coma porque te quitó una gran parte de tu energía vital. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo te hubiera robado el alma y posiblemente también el cuerpo. Ellos pueden tomar la forma humana de sus víctimas. ¿Contenta?

—Supongo que gracias… por salvarme…

—Por eso estoy aquí—

— ¿Por qué me atacó?

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres saber? Sería mucho mejor que supieras el mínimo de cosas.

A la pelirosa se le encogió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Quién te envió a cuidarme? —Sasuke vaciló unos segundos, pero al final se quedó callado. — ¿No me piensas decir? —Él negó con la cabeza. No había manera de que lo obligara a hablar, era un demonio bastante caprichoso. De lo que estaba asustada era de su falta de miedo, ¿por qué se sentía tan calmada estando con un demonio? ¿Por qué confiaba en él? Hasta hace un par de semanas, un demonio menor, como lo había llamado él, intentó matarla. Dijo que no eran iguales, pero al fin y al cabo los dos eran demonios. Para empezar, ¿cómo podría saber ella que no le estaba mintiendo? —Soy una estúpida por confiar ciegamente en ti. En un completo desconocido y que además resulta ser un demonio. —Su voz dudó. — ¿Me prometes que no me harás daño, que no me mataras e intentarás comerme como aquél sujeto?—

Sasuke sonrió y asintió. Se levantó del sofá para acercarse a ella.

—Prometo no matarte, ni tampoco robarte el alma. Pero eso de comerte… no aseguro nada—susurró de manera completamente insinuante.

Sakura sintió las manos en su cintura y el aliento frío rozar su mejilla. Estaban demasiado cerca…

Ella se separó furiosa.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡¿Por qué me siento así cuando estás cerca?!

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada, tu cuerpo reacciona solo. Ya te dije que es tu cuerpo el que quiere entregarse a mí.

— ¡No te rías de mí, no me manipules!

Sasuke suspiró molesto.

—No estoy haciendo nada, es natural que el cuerpo de un humano reaccione así. Aunque es bastante raro en una virgen, supongo que tu cuerpo está ganoso de que alguien te la met…—

— ¡Idiota!

Estaba segura de que el grito había sido escuchado en toda la cuadra.

_._

_._

_._

_Disculpen la tardanza, esta desdichada jovencita estuvo muy estresada. _

_Gracias por los reviews y la aceptación que le están dando a esta historia, sin ustedes, ¿qué sería de mí? _

_Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, lleno de sexo desenfrenado y drogas que les harán perder la consciencia. Después de todo, si no se acaba el mundo, aún existirán las pastillas del día siguiente y los centros de rehabilitación. Cuídense._

_Besos, Kanade._

__.

.

.

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_._


	4. Run, will trap you

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**-Mangetsu No Koibito-**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 04

.

**_Run, will trap you_**

_._

_._

_._

Había terminado con la mano lastimada después de haberle dado una bofetada al pelinegro, no podía irle mejor. El objetivo era herir o causarle algún tipo de dolor físico al joven, pero la herida y con dolor resultó ser otra.

Su estómago gruñó cuando tenía la mano derecha metida en un cubo con hielo y Sasuke la miraba despreocupadamente desde el lado opuesto del comedor, apoyando su bonita cabeza en una de sus bonitas blancas manos. ¿Y se suponía que estaba ahí para cuidarla? Él pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Estoy aquí para evitar que mueras, no para ser tu niñero—

Sakura se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Si quieres evitar que muera de hambre, será mejor que me ayudes a prepararme algo de comer. Con la mano derecha así no creo poder hacer algo bien.

— ¿De quién es la culpa que esté en ese estado? —dijo el muchacho, con voz aburrida.

— ¡Obviamente tuya por decir cosas innecesarias! —

—Tú eres la que desea tener sexo, ¿no?

— ¡Cállate! —Sakura enrojeció como un tomate. —Olvídalo, me largo a dormir. ¿Qué harás?

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Acaso quieres que vaya a acostarme contigo? ¿O tal vez que te lea un cuento?

Ese idiota, ese _sexy_ idiota, como la sacaba de sus casillas.

— ¡NO! Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Haré lo que quiera, sólo anda a dormir.

Dichas estas palabras, Sasuke se desvaneció en un parpadeo. Sakura se estremeció, ¿a dónde se había ido?

.

.

.

Sasuke observó por la ventana como la pelirosa se metía a su cama y se cubría con el cobertor.

Le parecía una chica normal y corriente, hasta cierto punto. Debía reconocer que la muchacha le intrigaba y atraía. Era cierto que el aroma que despedía no se comparaba con el de cualquier humano, inclusive era parecido al de un demonio… negó con la cabeza, sólo estaba sacando tontas conclusiones.

La pregunta era el por qué lo habían enviado a buscarla, ¿quién era?, ¿por qué le habían pedido que le vigilara?

_Haruno_

¿Por qué el apellido se le hacía conocido? El cabello y esos ojos verdes no eran normales.

Quería respuestas, pero estaba seguro que si volvía, nadie le respondería. Odiaba a esos sujetos y al misterio que les rodeaba, posiblemente estaban tramando algo. Pero eso era lo de menos, no le importaba. Lo único que él deseaba es que cumplieran su parte del trato.

Se recostó en la rama del árbol, algo que le gustaba del mundo humano era el cielo nocturno.

.

.

.

Sakura escuchó el incesante ruido del despertador sonando una y otra vez de manera exasperante. Molesta, estiró el brazo para estrellarlo contra la pared, pero el dolor en su muñeca le hizo chillar e incorporarse de un salto. Se talló los ojos con la mano izquierda.

Dirigió la mirada a su mano derecha, ¿estaba inflamada aún?

—No es nada serio, probablemente el dolor desaparezca hoy.

— ¿Probablemente?

Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz.

—No sabes lo atractiva que te ves por las mañanas.

Gritó al despertar por fin.

— ¡¿Cómo entraste?! —preguntó, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—Por la puerta.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Anoche yo cerré con seguro!

—Eso es lo de menos—Sasuke desvió la mirada despreocupadamente. —Espero que hoy no tengas planes de salir, ya que tendré que ausentarme durante un rato. Quiero que te quedes aquí. —Dio un paso hacia adelante. —En tu casa, dentro, encerrada, ¿entiendes?

Sakura le miró escéptica y levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué le estaban hablando como a una retrasada?

— ¿Estás loco? Tengo que ir a la escuela. Además tú no me das órdenes.

—Entonces hoy no irás a la escuela, no pasará nada si te ausentas un día más.

—No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Tengo que salir de compras, el refrigerador está vacío y también hay que pagar las facturas, ¿acaso tú harás todo eso por mí?

—Ni en sueños, no soy tu sirviente.

—Entonces no me jodas con que no podré salir hoy.

Sasuke estaba increíblemente irritado, ¿qué se creía esa humana? Se acercó a ella, viendo la expresión de miedo en su rostro. La tomó fuertemente por los hombros y le miró intensamente a los ojos.

—Acabo de darte una orden y vas a acatarla. —Su voz sonaba molesta y tenebrosa. A Sakura un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sentía como su aliento fresco le daba de lleno en el rostro. ¿Era legar ser tan guapo? Se mareó. —Estoy aquí para cuidar tu maldito trasero y vas a obedecerme. Te dije que hoy te quedarás aquí, donde estás a salvo mientras yo regreso. Si no quieres que te ataquen otra vez mientras no estoy entonces me escucharás, ¿entendido? Ahora me voy, y sí me doy cuenta que diste un solo paso fuera de esta casa, yo mismo te haré pedazos.

La pelirosa tragó grueso, estaba temblando de miedo. El pelinegro la soltó con poca delicadeza y en un segundo desapareció.

Le tomó varios minutos reaccionar. Se levantó tambaleante de su cama y se acercó al tocador. Le bastó mirarse de reojo en el espejo para darse cuenta de que estaba horrorosa, ése bastardo sólo se había burlado de ella al ver su aspecto. Anoche no había podido pegar el ojo después de tanta información; no podía procesarla así de rápido.

Se preguntó a dónde podía haber ido Sasuke. Sentía temor de salir después de que la amenazara, pero se podía ir al carajo, ella tenía cosas que hacer, después de todo vivía sola.

Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

Le fue bastante difícil arreglarse teniendo la mano derecha en ese estado. Una vez con el uniforme puesto y ligeramente "peinada" se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador para encontrarlo casi vacío, con excepción de algunas cosas ya caducadas.

Suspiró, al parecer tendría que comprar comida en la escuela.

Tomó su móvil y el dinero para meterlos en la mochila, que después se colgó en la espalda.

Apenas dado el primer paso fuera se congeló. No pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Sasuke, _"yo mismo de haré pedazos"._ Sacudió la cabeza, ese idiota no iba a hacerle nada, ¿o tal vez sí?...

Cerró la puerta con llave y comenzó su caminata con dirección a la preparatoria.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

La pelirosa reconoció a la propietaria de la voz, su no tan agradable vecina. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de aquella infeliz mujer con 4 hijos malagradecidos y un esposo borracho.

Ella le sonrió mientras le veía acercarse.

—Me alegra tanto que te encuentres bien, todos en la cuadra hemos estado preocupados por ti estos días. Nos pone bastante nerviosos el hecho de que una jovencita esté viviendo sola después de haber pasado por esa horrible experiencia, así que hemos pensado que tal vez tú podrías…

Sakura le interrumpió, negando con la cabeza. Estaba segura que le pediría que se mudara con ella o con algún otro vecino por un tiempo.

—Gracias por preocuparse, pero no hay razón para ello. Estoy mucho mejor y no quiero causarles molestias, además me gusta vivir sola. Tengo que irme o se me hará tarde para la escuela. Cuídese.

Y tras una breve reverencia, se marchó, dejando detrás a una desconcertada señora.

.

.

.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, tal vez demasiado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Acercó su mano herida a su corazón, sintiendo como éste latía más rápido de lo normal.

Mientras caminaba en la escuela todos le miraban y cotilleaban entre sí. El chisme de que había estado en coma tras un misterioso y desconocido accidente corrió como la pólvora. Todos habían creado sus propias hipótesis, tal vez no del todo descabelladas ya que algunas se acercaban a lo que realmente le había sucedido.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención, entre más pasara desapercibida para ella era mejor, pero por el momento parecía que aquello no iba a ocurrir.

Se dirigió a su salón, sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas. Deslizó la puerta corrediza e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en su persona.

_Simplemente genial. _

En silencio, y sin devolverle la mirada a alguien, tomó asiento en su pupitre, al fondo del salón y al lado de la ventana. Alejada de todos.

No era la chica amigable y sonriente de preparatoria que según marcaba el estereotipo que tenía que ser. En realidad odiaba a esas chicas huecas de su colegio, al igual que ellas le odiaban también. Su única amiga era Ino Yamanaka. Al principio también la odiaba, a su parecer era la persona más vacía en todo el lugar. Pero un día, después de una disputa, terminaron haciéndose amigas. Nadie se creía que la chica más bonita y popular de la preparatoria pudiera ser amiga de la rechazada pelirosa.

Pocos se atrevieron a dirigirle la palabra y los demás se limitaban a mirarla y susurrar entre ellos.

_Puedo escucharlos, idiotas._

Todos tomaron asiento cuando el profesor entró al aula.

Después de un gran abrazo por parte de su sensei y un par de pláticas con algunas personas que hipócritamente o que por curiosidad le habían preguntado por su estado de salud, llegó la hora de receso. En realidad no había prestado atención a las clases y tampoco pudo tomar apuntes ya que era diestra y su mano derecha no estaba en buenas condiciones. Todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en Sasuke, en quién era, _qué era_, a dónde había ido, pero sobre todo, quién le había ordenado cuidar de ella. ¿Tal vez su tío? No, eso no podía ser.

Cuando salió del aula, Ino ya estaba esperándola afuera. Le saludó con una sonrisa y un efusivo abrazo. Ella gimió de dolor al sentir como apretujaba su mano derecha. Ino le miró expectante.

— ¿Qué te pasó? Tu mano está toda inflamada —preguntó tomando su mano derecha.

La pelirosa se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Escucha, no tengo una excusa buena para ello, sólo fui un poco descuidada ayer mientras tomaba un baño. No es nada grave, enserio.

La rubia le miró preocupada.

—Sakura, mis padres y yo estamos bastante preocupados por ti, no creemos que sea apropiado que vivas sola. Por lo menos déjanos cuidar de ti un par de semanas, hasta que nos aseguremos que todo está bien, por favor.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias Ino, de verdad aprecio que se preocupen por mí, pero todo está bien. —_Si tan solo fuera eso cierto, _pensó. —Estoy bien.

La ojiazul torció la boca, insatisfecha por su respuesta. Al final, suspiró. Su amiga era muy terca y estaba segura que ella no aceptaría.

—Está bien, pero la oferta seguirá en pie siempre. Déjame llevarte a la enfermería para que hagan algo con esa mano tuya.

—Puedo ir sola. En realidad me gustaría pedirte otro favor….

— ¿Qué ocurre?

El ruido de su estómago gruñendo de hambre respondió automáticamente a la pregunta.

.

.

.

La enfermera de la escuela, una señora agradable de treinta y tantos con el rímel corrido, le había aplicado un spray para disminuir la hinchazón y le hizo tomar paracetamol para aliviar el dolor, inclusive le había vendado la mano, cosa que no creía del todo necesaria, solo llamaría más la atención.

Ino le había traído _anpan_ de la cafetería y un jugo. Tal vez no era la comida más saludable, pero con su mano así no estaba en condiciones para usar los palillos.

Devoró el alimento debido al hambre que tenía. Ino rio escandalosamente al verla con esas pintas.

—Puedo darte de mi _obento _si quieres.

Ella no pudo negarse al ofrecimiento, Ino volvió a reír.

— ¿Dormiste bien anoche? Noto ojeras.

—Me quedé viendo una película hasta tarde.

La rubia le miró sin creerle.

— ¿Te gusta esconder cosas, cierto? Aún estoy preocupada porque no sé qué es lo que te pasó aquél día que te encontraron en la carretera. Tampoco sé qué fue lo que te pasó cuando despertaste del coma y sigues comportándote extraño. ¿Cuándo piensas hablarme con la verdad?— Ino le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente culpable, no podía decirle por lo que había pasado, no quería involucrarle en ese asunto.

—Ino…

—Si en este momento no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo. Pero tienes que recordar que somos mejores amigas y que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, apoyándote en todo—la rubia apunto de soltar el llanto le abrazó.

La ojijade no pudo llegar a sentirse peor, correspondió el abrazo y no aguanto más las ganas de llorar.

.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy? ¿O prefieres ir a descansar a tu casa?

—En realidad tenía planeado ir al súper mercado, mi refrigerador está vacío.

—Oh vaya, no importa. Iré contigo.

—No es necesario, ¿acaso no tenías una cita?— Ino se puso pálida. — ¿Lo olvidaste, cierto? —la rubia asintió. —No te preocupes por mí, anda a tu cita. Prometo ir directamente a casa después de hacer las compras.

—Pero, Sakura…

—Nada de peros, ¿acaso no eras tú la que estaba embelesada con aquél chico? No dejaré que estropees tu oportunidad por mi culpa.

Ino le miró con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien?

La chica asintió.

—Te lo prometo.

—Aunque digas eso no puedo dejar de sentirme inquieta, además pronto será la puesta de Sol…

—Que no, iré yo sola. Tú tienes que ir a esa cita. Mucha suerte, mañana me contarás sobre los detalles, ¿vale?

Ino sonrió.

—Vale, de verdad ten mucho cuidado de camino a casa.

—Sí, mamá—las dos pusieron los ojos en blanco, para luego sonreír.

—En menos de una hora tienes que estar ya en tu casa, ¿me entiendes? Te estaré marcando cada 15 minutos para asegurarme que estés bien.

—No seas extremista, Ino. Ahora me voy, mucha suerte.

Se despidieron y cada una tomó un rumbo diferente. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su corazón, estaba acelerado y sudaba frío. Definitivamente nada bueno de aproximaba. Tenía que tranquilizarse, tal vez solo estaba exagerando. Ella no era una miedosa.

Una vez en el supermercado compró lo que necesitaba, pagó y se retiró inmediatamente. Estaba ansiosa y quería llegar rápido a su hogar. No sabía qué es lo que pasaría si Sasuke se enteraba que ella había salido. Tal vez ya estaba en casa, esperándola con aquella mirada amenazante y tenebrosa que le había mostrado en la mañana. ¿Y si cumplía su amenaza? Tenía miedo.

Cuando salió del establecimiento ya había oscurecido afuera.

Iba caminando demasiado rápido y estaba tan distraída que chocó con una persona. Las bolsas de las compras se impactaron en el suelo, haciendo que algunas cosas rodaran por la calle. Se levantó del suelo apresuradamente para disculparse, encontrándose con el rostro de un muchacho rubio. Se sonrojó, era bastante atractivo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa! Iba demasiado distraída, de verdad discúlpame.

Él sonrió amigablemente.

—No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraído y no me fijé. Déjame ayudarte—sus manos chocaron cuando intentaron levantar una manzana del suelo.

_Frío_.

Inmediatamente apartó su mano, como si el tacto quemara. Le miró sorprendida y confundida.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?—preguntó el chico.

Ella negó rápidamente. Se apresuró a recoger las bolsas con la mano izquierda.

—Lo siento mucho—tras una breve reverencia, se retiró a pasos apresurados. ¿Qué había sido eso? Su mano…

El muchacho recogió la manzana olvidada, observando como la pelirosa se perdía entre la multitud.

.

.

.

Estaba mal, todo estaba mal. Esa sensación cuando tocó la mano del chico. La sensación de estar siendo observada. Podía sentir claramente la mirada de alguien clavada en su nuca. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas. Sus pasos eran tan rápidos que casi estaba corriendo. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Sasuke: _"Si no quieres ser atacada otra vez entonces me escucharás, ¿entendido?"._

_Estúpida, estúpida, mil veces estúpida por qué no le hice caso. Estúpido y sensual Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? ¿Acaso no habías venido a protegerme?_

No aguantó más y echó a correr ante la mirada extrañada de las personas que estaban alrededor. Aún se sentía ligeramente débil, después de todo apenas el día anterior le habían dado de alta. Sólo podía ver las luces centellantes de los negocios pasando rápidamente al lado de ella.

Su corazón latió desenfrenadamente al escuchar los pasos de alguien más corriendo detrás de ella.

_Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? _

Aún faltaba mucho para su casa y antes de que diera un paso más, fue jalada del brazo y las bolsas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. La aprisionaron por la espalda, llevándola por la fuerza hacia el callejón frente de ella. Intentó gritar, pero le habían tapado la boca.

Ésa mano, _el tacto_, era el mismo que aquél chico. Abrió los ojos asustada.

La arrinconó en la pared y en esa posición ella no tenía oportunidad de defenderse.

—Vaya, no creí que hoy fuera a tener tan buena suerte—

Sakura no podía hacer nada más que jadear y tratar de zafarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Es inútil—

El tipo aprisionó sus manos, subiéndolas por encima de su cabeza. Sakura estaba temblando, a pesar de que había estado yendo a clases de defensa personal y de kendo su mente estaba bloqueada por el miedo.

Sintió como las frías manos le rompían la camisa por la fuerza y como éstas acariciaban la piel de su abdomen, eso fue lo suficiente para entrar en la histeria.

—Las jovencitas tienen una piel tan suave…

¿Realmente iba a ser violada y no iba a poner ninguna resistencia? No, ella no era así, iba a luchar hasta el final.

Forcejeó, pero fue en vano, el sujeto tenía demasiada fuerza. Gritó al sentir los dientes clavándose en su carne. _¿Qué pensaba hacerle? _Definitivamente no se quedaría a averiguarlo.

Le soltó un fuerte pisotón, logrando que le soltaran. Dio media vuelta y aprovechó para golpearle en la entrepierna con la rodilla, haciendo que el sujeto chillara de dolor y cayera en el suelo doblándose de dolor. Y entonces pensó, ¿por qué demonios no lo había hecho antes?

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para salir de aquél infierno.

Se sintió un poco más tranquila al no escuchar a nadie detrás de ella. Se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera.

— ¿Pensaste que podrías librarte de mí tan fácilmente? ¿Eh, pequeña zorra?—

Sakura se paralizó al escuchar la voz masculina delante de ella. Levantó la cabeza para efectivamente encontrarse con aquél sujeto.

_Centelleantes ojos rojos_. Un _deja vu_.

Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, lo de aquella noche. Sasuke tenía razón. Intentó emprender de nuevo la huida, pero fue arrojada el suelo.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!—gritó histéricamente con todas sus fuerzas, en vano, ya que no había nadie más cerca.

¿Qué demonios era eso? Ya no era aquél muchacho con el que había chocado afuera del supermercado. Un monstruo, horrible y grotesco.

_La verdadera forma de un demonio,_ dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Gritó y chilló histéricamente.

A unos pasos de ella, la cosa se detuvo, para segundos después, comenzar a incendiarse. Pasaron tan solo unos instantes antes de que se convirtiera en cenizas.

Sakura estaba demasiado alterada como para saber qué era lo que había pasado.

— Tú… —susurró. — Te dije que sí salías de esa casa yo mismo te despedazaría…—siseó con una voz furiosa. A pesar de lo atemorizante que resultaba ser Sasuke en esos instantes, Sakura no podía sentirse más aliviada de que hubiera llegado a tiempo. — ¡¿Por qué mierda no me obedeciste?! ¡Te dije que sí salías iban a atacarte de nuevo!

— ¡Y por qué me persiguen! ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando!? —Ojalá él supiera también el por qué. — ¡No te quedes callado, responde!

—Vámonos, puede que haya más cerca. Si olfatearon la carne quemada de su amigo no tardarán en aparecer—

Sasuke observó el deplorable estado de la muchacha; los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, la camisa rota, despeinada, _la mordida en su hombro_.

Chasqueó con la lengua.

—Espero y hayas aprendido la lección. Levántate—no obtuvo respuesta.

Ella solo atinó a sonreír levemente; no, ése gesto no podía llegar a ser llamado sonrisa. Se levantó del suelo con dificultad, apenas estaba reaccionando del shock inicial. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, la vista estaba borrosa y su cabeza dolía, ¿iba a desmayarse?

Sasuke sabía lo que iba a pasar y antes de que la chica chocara contra el suelo, la atrapó.

.

.

.

_¡Good night! (Sí, es de noche mientras escribo esto) Sé que no podré actualizar antes de fin de año..._

_Simple y sencillamente: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! Sus reviews siempre hacen mi día. Que tengan un maravilloso inicio de año y yo sé que el 2013 les tiene preparadas muchísimas gratas sorpresas. _

_Gracias por formar parte de mi 2012. Cuídense mucho y sonrían._

_Mis mejores deseos para todas, (y uno que otro todo). _

_¡FELIZ Y PRÓSPERO 2013!_

_Besos, Kanade._


	5. Demons of the Days

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**-Mangetsu No Koibito-**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 04

.

**_Demons of the Days_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

¿Su hombro se estaba quemando? ¿Por qué le ardía tanto? Había algo húmedo en él.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza nublada. Trató de incorporarse, pero una mano le detuvo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.

—En tu casa.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Deja de moverte, estaba curando la herida—

¿La herida? ¿Cuál herida?

Los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su cabeza. Se sentó sobre el colchón inmediatamente y esta vez nadie se lo impidió. Se mareó y le dolió la cabeza.

Sakura miró fijamente el rostro del muchacho durante unos segundos.

—Sasuke…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Perdón…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por haber salido—

Escuchó como el muchacho suspiraba.

— ¿Tiene algún caso que te disculpes?

—Para mí sí.

—No me importa, de todas maneras me desobedeciste y saliste sola cuando te ordené que no lo hicieras. Si hubieras muerto, me habrías jodido el trabajo. —Observó el rostro triste de la joven. No se sentía culpable de hablarle así, todo lo que le decía era cierto, pero aun así, la chica ya estaba bastante abrumada por sus problemas. —Será mejor que te des un baño, con esas pintas estás lista para salir y asustar gente. —El muchacho se dispuso a levantarse de la cama y darle privacidad, pero una mano temblorosa se lo impidió.

—No me dejes sola, no quiero estarlo más. Estoy cansada de estar sola—

Sasuke se sorprendió de las palabras de la joven. Observó su rostro inundado por la tristeza. Cada vez se sentía más y más curioso.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —susurró con un tono insinuante.

Ella asintió.

Él no se esperó esa respuesta, sólo había bromeado un poco.

Tan vulnerable frente a él. Si la iba a tener así, el autocontrol podía irse a la mierda. Después de todo, un demonio no sabe nada de moral.

La vista de la piel blanca y tersa expuesta ante su mirada, sus ojos suplicantes y esa boca rosa entreabierta que demandaba atención.

Sakura se sintió transparente ante la mirada del joven, un agradable y vergonzoso calor se depositó en su vientre. _Esa_ sensación había vuelto al tenerlo a centímetros de distancia.

—Sólo terminaré de curar el mordisco para que vuelvas a dormir—dijo de manera tajante.

¿Qué era eso en su rostro? ¿Decepción?

Sakura se tensó al sentir su rostro en el cuello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Suspiró, sus fosas nasales se llenaron del aroma del chico y cerró los ojos con fuerza; la cercanía, el fuerte aroma masculino y su respiración pegada en la clavícula era más de lo que podía soportar. Aferró sus delicadas y temblorosas manos a la camisa del joven.

De nuevo sintió algo cálido y húmedo rozar su hombro, donde aquél demonio le había mordido con ganas. Abrió los ojos. Sasuke estaba _lamiendo _la herida.

— ¿Q- qué haces? —tartamudeó apartándolo de golpe.

Él le miró molesto y se lamió los labios. Sakura observó embelesada esa casi imperceptible acción. _Oh Dios._

—Mira tu hombro—

Sakura obedeció.

_Madre mía_.

Su hombro; no, la herida había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Estaba increíblemente sorprendida. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

—Nada ha sido racional desde que te apareciste en mi vida—soltó de la nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada ha tenido sentido.

—La racionalidad es una excusa creada para ignorar los sucesos que los científicos no han podido ni podrán explicar. Sólo es un término vacío.

—Explícame cómo fue que la herida desapareció—preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Explicar qué? Sólo desaparece y ya.

Ella no estaba conforme con la explicación. Suspiró, a pesar de ello, estaba segura que él no respondería. Ella sonrió y él no entendió por qué.

—Duérmete ya, loca del demonio. Tuviste una noche infernal, literalmente.

—Vale—sonrió ante su nuevo adjetivo.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día despertó al sentir los primeros rayos del sol directamente en el rostro, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas.

Se levantó de la cama sintiéndose bastante mejor, no le dolía nada; claro, a excepción de la cabeza. Todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. No podía dormir bien y las pesadillas le atormentaban. Físicamente se sentía más normal, pero psicológicamente no podría decir lo mismo.

Estaba empezando a asustarle el hecho de que pudiera volverse loca, ¿una persona normal lo haría, no?

Después de un rato sentada en la cama se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, se sentía una vaga. Ya estaba lo suficientemente atrasada en el curso, pero… un día más no haría la diferencia, tal vez…

Tomó su decisión, faltaría.

Aún tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, como ir a comprar nuevamente, pagar las facturas, etc. Estaba segura de que Sasuke no haría nada de ello. Y cuando lo recordó, se preguntó dónde estaría.

Después de un refrescante y revitalizante baño con agua fría, se vistió casual y cómoda para el largo día que le esperaba.

Salió de su habitación y lo primero que vio fue a un demonio recostado en su sofá, viendo televisión basura. De acuerdo, esto era algo que no todos los días ocurría en su hogar.

—Buenos días—saludó tímidamente.

—Aún no sé cómo es que ustedes los humanos pueden entretenerse con tanta sarta de estupidez—

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué? —

Él le miró.

—No te veo con uniforme.

—No pienso ir a la escuela el día de hoy—

Ahora fue el turno del muchacho de arquear una ceja.

—Ayer te pedí que no salieras y lo hiciste. Hoy no te lo he prohibido y no piensas salir. Rezaré para no ser mujer en mi próxima vida—

La pelirosa puso los ojos en blanco.

—El dramatismo reencarnado en demonio—Él sonrió pícaramente.

—Ni te imaginas qué otras cosas también reencarnaron en mí—

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante el tono del muchacho.

—No me importan de todos modos. Saldré a comprar, ayer perdí toda la despensa—susurró débilmente lo último. Sasuke frunció el ceño. — ¿Vienes?

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir? ¿Una cita con una humana?—

Ella le miró ofendida y sonrojada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿y de qué vas con eso de "una humana"? ¿Tan poca cosa soy? —bufó, no tenía ganas de seguirle más el juego. — ¿Vienes o no?

Él asintió, apagó el televisor y sacó unas gafas oscuras de quién sabe dónde. Ella le miró extrañada.

—Odio la luz solar—respondió el joven, como si una vez más leyera su mente.

Después de un silencioso trayecto en bus, llegaron al centro de la ciudad.

—Tengo hambre—sí hacía memoria, lo último que había comido fue un anpan, el día anterior. Él se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no le importaba. —Tal vez tú no necesites comer, pero yo sí.

—Vale, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Ella señaló un restaurante de comida rápida al final de la calle. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban allí.

Para la joven no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas coquetas y algunas lascivas que le otorgaban las féminas a Sasuke. Se detuvo en seco, reaccionando.

—Te están viendo—

Sasuke se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para verle de frente. Le miró como si estuviera loca.

—Claro que me están viendo, ¿acaso no me ves tú?

—Sabes a que me refiero, Sasuke.

— ¿Te habías dado cuenta que tienes la costumbre de morderte siempre el labio? —

¿El labio? ¿De qué hablaba? Se percató entonces que efectivamente estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Sorprendida por el nuevo descubrimiento, lo soltó.

_Un momento, ¿qué tiene que ver con la pregunta que le hice hecho antes? Es más, ¿por qué me está viendo la boca?_

Se sonrojó.

—Sasuke, no cambies el tema.

— ¿De verdad crees que iba a ser normal ver a una joven con cara de loca y que para colmo habla sola por las calles? —

Ella frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Pues no te importó hacerlo una vez, en el hospital.

—Era una situación diferente, primero tenía que hablarte a ti. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me presentará ante tu amiga la rubia y le dijera: hola me llamo Sasuke, soy un demonio y vengo a ver a Sakura? —soltó sarcásticamente.

Ella se sonrojó, tal vez tenía razón.

—Igual nunca olvidaré que me hiciste parecer una loca histérica.

—Nada que no sea cierto—

La chica le fulminó con la mirada.

Una vez dentro del restaurante tomaron asiento en un lugar más apartado de la muchedumbre. Sakura se revolvió incómoda en su asiento al sentir la mirada sobre ellos, sobre todo de las mujeres.

— ¿No quieres nada? —se levantó para ir a ordenar, harta de ser el centro de atención.

—No—

La joven se dirigió al mostrador para ordenar, y antes de llegar, lanzó una mirada discreta hacia su mesa. Podía notar la incomodidad de Sasuke a metros de distancia. Al parecer tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Mínimamente ahora tenían algo en común.

La palabra "guapo" se quedaba corta en él. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio. Con esa pose, la cazadora negra y las gafas oscuras parecía un chico malo.

_Peligroso y tentador._

Se sonrojó, a ella realmente le iban los chicos malos.

Nerviosa, agitó la cabeza nublada de pensamientos subidos de tono.

Se acercó al mostrador, donde un joven vestido con un uniforme de colores chillones le sonrió, con un atisbo de sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Una hamburguesa vegetariana con papas fritas extras, por favor. Ah, y una _coca-cola_.

El joven asintió.

— ¿Para llevar o para comer aquí?

—Para comer aquí.

— ¿Algo más?

Negó.

Pagó la cuenta y espero a que le entregaran la charola de comida. Minutos después tuvo su primer comida del día en las manos. El chico se despidió de ella con una boba, pero dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

_Que mono._

Regresó a la mesa, encontrándose con una chica sobre su lugar.

—Vamos, podríamos quedar uno de estos días…

Carraspeó, incómoda. La chica volteó a verle ceñuda. Una rubia voluptuosa con exceso de maquillaje.

_Genial. _

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó desdeñosa.

Sakura no pensaba ser grosera, pero ese tono y su voz chillona le irritaron. Además no se le apetecía continuar parada con la charola en manos.

—Sí, estas sobre mi lugar—haciendo gala de sus finos movimientos, soltó la charola en la mesa, provocando un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rubia diera un pequeño salto.

—Como sea, tú te lo pierdes—dijo lanzándole una última mirada al joven.

Él se relajó por fin en su asiento.

—Qué asco, impregnó el lugar de perfume barato—

Sasuke hizo una mueca, lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

— ¿Se supone que eso es el desayuno correcto para una jovencita en pleno desarrollo? —dijo señalando la charola de comida. Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Ese joven del mostrador no deja de mirarte, parece que le gustas—la pelirosa dirigió la mirada, y efectivamente, el chico seguía mirándole.

—Tal vez pueda conseguir comida gratis de vez en cuando entonces.

—Que sensata eres.

— ¿Por qué a veces hablas como un anciano? —Él le miró escéptico. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Muchísimos más que tú.

— ¿Cuántos?

—Los que sean. Termínate tu maldita comida, este lugar me está asfixiando—

20 a 22 años, ésa era la edad que le calculaba a Sasuke, por lo menos físicamente.

_Mierda. _

A ella le iban los mayores.

.

.

.

Parte de la mañana y todo la tarde se les había ido entre las compras, formarse en filas y pagos.

Sasuke se veía visiblemente de mal humor. Y no era el único. También se sentía agotada. Agradecía que Sasuke le estuviera ayudando a cargar las pesadas bolsas con su fuerza sobrenatural, o lo que sea.

—Te ves normal, ¿no estás cansado?

—De lo único que estoy cansado es de los humanos, ha sido demasiado con ellos por hoy.

—Supongo… Muero de sed, iré a comprar algo de beber. Siéntate un minuto aquí, no tardo.

— ¿Acaso tengo opción?

Ignoró el comentario y se dirigió a la fuente de sodas. A esta hora ya habría salido del colegio.

Sonrió, sintiéndose rebelde. Se saltó clases y salió con un chico, ahora era una chica un poco normal.

Regresó a la banca donde había dejado al pelinegro. Éste había dejado las bolsas en el suelo y se había quitado por fin los lentes de sol. Estaba recargado en el respaldo, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sakura entonces se percató de lo normal que lucía Sasuke en esos momentos, y también que había lucido el resto del día, claro a excepción de su gran atractivo. ¿Quién diría qué era un demonio verdadero?

Las chicas que pasaban le miraban emocionadas y soltaban risitas bobas. Rodó los ojos.

En un ataque de locura se apresuró a llegar a la banca, se sentó al lado de él y les sacó la lengua. Sonrió triunfal al ver cómo le miraban celosamente y se iban yendo.

—Bonita demostración de celos, si quieres puedes besarme como aquella vez en tu sala para hacerlo más realista—

Sakura saltó de su asiento, tirando su bebida de paso. Podía sentir la sangre en su rostro, seguramente parecería tener un tomate en lugar de cabeza.

— ¡N-no sé de qué hablas!—se apresuró a decir.

El joven abrió los ojos y sonrió, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

_Mierda. _

Ésa sonrisa y ese gesto tan arrebatadoramente sexy era más de lo que podía soportar.

— ¿Sakura?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Oh no, conocía perfectamente esa voz.

_Doble mierda._

Se había olvidado completamente de Ino, desde ayer no había hablado con ella. Recordó el celular perdido el día anterior, seguro se había vuelto loca tratando de localizarla. Se estremeció, no quería girarse y enfrentar esa mirada azul.

Dio media vuelta y allí estaba ella, con su pulcro uniforme de preparatoria y su alta coleta de cabello rubio. Sus cejas igual rubias estaban fruncidas y tenía los brazos cruzados. Oh sí, estaba muy enojada.

—Sakura Haruno, ¿podrías explicarme dónde demonios has estado? ¡Me he vuelto loca tratando de localizarte! ¿Por qué no respondes al móvil, ni al teléfono de tu casa? ¡He ido a buscarte antes y después de la escuela! ¡No sabes lo nerviosa que me has tenido al no saber nada de ti!

—Hola, Ino—saludó tímidamente.

De pronto, toda ella cambió.

_Oh no._

Sus delicados y delgados brazos le rodearon en un abrazo y las fuentes se encendieron.

—Ino, Ino, cálmate. Discúlpame por lo que te he hecho pasar. Tengo una buena explicación para ello. Deja de llorar, me estás llenando el hombro de mocos—

Por fin se tranquilizó un poco.

Se mordió el labio, una vez más, inconscientemente.

—Ayer perdí el celular camino a casa…

— ¿Y por qué no atendías al teléfono en tu casa?

—A penas hoy he ido a que reactivaran la línea, ya sabes, falta de pago…

— ¿Dónde has estado?

—Tienes complejo de policía, ¿sabías? Salí a hacer las compras—dijo señalando las bolsas.

¿Tal vez le gustó el diseño de las bolsas del supermercado? ¿O por qué sus ojos estaban brillando?

Inmediatamente se frotó la nariz con la manga de su uniforme.

—Ino, qué asco.

—Frentona, ¿quién es ese guapo extraño que está cargando tus bolsas? —

Por fin cayó en cuenta.

Lentamente se giró para observar a Sasuke, quien ya estaba de pie con las bolsas en mano. Su miraba aburrida no le pasó desapercibida.

Ino inmediatamente se colocó delante de él.

—Hola, son Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura. ¿Y tú eres…? —la sonrisa de Ino obligó a Sakura a cerrar los ojos por un momento, deslumbrada por tanta resplandescencia.

—Sasuke—respondió secamente.

_Antisocial. _

La rubia no borró en ningún momento la sonrisa.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Sakura?

La pregunta casi hace que la pelirosa caiga al suelo por la sorpresa. Su cuerpo actuó más rápido que su cerebro y en un segundo ya estaba entre ellos.

—É-el es… —_Mierda._ No se le ocurría nada. — ¡Él es hijo de mi tío! ¡Sí!... ¡Mi primo! —sonreía de forma nerviosa y tonta. Ino no parecía tragarse el cuento. Su lengua se movió más rápido. —Se enteraron de lo sucedido y él vino a pasar una temporada conmigo, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —

Él levantó una ceja. Sakura apretó los dientes, hasta que el muchacho por fin asintió.

—Ya veo, que sorpresa. No sabía que tu tío tuviera hijos por lo que me habías contado…

—Yo tampoco, hasta hoy—susurró para sí misma.

Sakura suspiró de alivio al ver que Ino se la creía por fin. No pudo evitar sentir remordimiento por mentirle.

_Perdón, Ino. _

—Bueno, no los entretengo más. Me siento más tranquila después de verte. ¡Sigan teniendo su bonito encuentro! Los veo después—se alejó por la calle, agitando alegremente su mano derecha.

Una vez que la rubia desapareció por el horizonte, se sintió tranquila.

— ¿Así que somos primos? —

Sakura dio un respingo y se sonrojo al escucharlo en la oreja, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había avanzado hacia ella.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y por ello no está permitido este tipo de contacto! —gritó, poniendo distancia.

— ¿Hablas del incesto? Para nosotros no es un tabú, además de que es increíblemente excitante…

_Maldito Sasuke._

— ¡Vámonos ya! —gritó, dándole la espalda. La gente de alrededor le miró asustada.

.

.

.

_¡Hola a todas! Hoy me di una escapadita para venir a actualizar, estoy hasta el cuello con la escuela. Gracias por sus reviews anteriores._

_¡Cuídense mucho!_

_Besos, Kanade._

.

.

.

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_._


	6. Animal instinct

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**-Mangetsu No Koibito-**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 06

.

**_Animal instinct  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Maldecía una y otra vez el día en que los demonios llegaron a su vida. ¿O siempre habían estado presentes y ella no se había percatado? Intentó hacer memoria, no recordaba haber tenido un encuentro con alguno en su niñez.

Observó como el irresistible demonio de cabellos oscuros se paseaba sin camisa frente a ella, ¿por qué hacía eso? Seguro intentaba molestarle, como siempre. Sakura notó que llevaba el cabello húmedo.

_Maldito seas, Sasuke._

Aunque bueno, tampoco podía quejarse la espléndida vista que le estaba proporcionando.

Tragó gordo, ese torso desnudo y perfecto… todo en él era perfecto. Maldijo una vez más, a él y a las hormonas. Sabía lo que significaba aquello, lo había leído. Estaba sintiéndose _caliente._ Una vez más, por culpa de Sasuke.

Se sintió sucia, oficialmente era una pervertida.

—Estás mordiendo tu labio de nuevo—

Sakura salió de su ensoñación al escucharlo. Sentía la sangre arremolinándose en su rostro.

Él sonrió travieso al notar la reacción.

— ¿Quieres vestirte de una buena vez?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? No parecía eso hace un momento, me estabas mirando.

—No es verdad.

— ¿Entonces me lo he imaginado?

—Sí, fue obra de tu estúpido ego.

—Mi estúpido ego se siente herido.

—Me alegra.

Y en un parpadeó había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro. Ahogó un jadeo. Odiaba que pudiera moverse tan rápido sin que ella lo notara.

—Sé lo que estás deseando en este momento, Sa-ku-ra—acarició su nombre con la lengua. A ella le recorrió de pies a cabeza un no tan desagradable escalofrío.

Respiró hondo y lo único que logró fue marearse al llenar sus fosas nasales de su embriagador aroma.

—No sé de qué hablas. —_Dios, ¿dónde demonios está su camisa?_— ¿Por qué no llevas nada puesto arriba? —tartamudeó.

—No traje más camisas, así que la metí a la lavadora antes de ducharme—sintió el frío aliento que le caló hasta los huesos.

_Demasiado cerca…_

Lo apartó de un empujón y se alejó lo suficiente como para recuperar la cordura.

—Te he dicho que dejes de hacerlo.

Fingió inocencia. La pelirosa sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

—Que te sientas así no es mi culpa, ya te dije que es tu cuerpo. Además... —_Oh no._ Había desaparecido de su vista una vez más. Saltó al sentir el aliento en su nuca y las manos apresándola por la cintura. —Tú también tienes parte de culpa… me pones caliente mostrándome más piel de lo que deberías—dijo con una voz irresistiblemente ronca. También él estaba excitado, ¿o era su imaginación? —Quiero que terminemos lo de aquél día, cuando estuvimos en el sofá…

_Ay no._

Agradeció que la estuviera sosteniendo, de lo contrario, ya estaría en el suelo. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, ¿para qué seguir postergando lo inevitable? Ella, al igual que él, le deseaba.

Sasuke estaba deseándolo, sí, él realmente estaba deseando algo. Desde que había llegado a esa casa pareciera que la chica intentaba provocarlo. Siempre con prendas cortas, él le había dejado bien claro que era un demonio, ¿por qué seguía tentándolo? Caer en tentaciones era una especialidad de ellos. Aquella vez que curó su herida apenas pudo separarse al sentir el sabor y el olor exquisito de su sangre, sí, porque los demonios amaban la sangre humana. Cuando unos minutos atrás ella se apareció en la cocina con el cabello húmedo y con ese pequeño conjunto maldijo por lo bajo. Decidió darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Después de todo no había ninguna regla que le prohibiera tomarla, siempre y cuando la mantuviera con vida, y en esos momentos ella tampoco parecía negarse.

El autocontrol de un demonio era muy limitado, y joder, corromper a los humanos era su trabajo, ¿quién se lo había ordenado? Quién sabe, solamente lo sabía.

_A la mierda todo._

En un segundo ya le había dado media vuelta y se había lanzado a sus labios con fiereza.

Sakura estaba pasmada y no podía seguirle el ritmo. Estaban besándose, otra vez… Oh sí.

Sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Bien, no era una experta en estos temas, pero podía seguirle el ritmo si lo intentaba. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Sintió las frías manos de él abrirse paso por debajo de la blusa, haciendo que cada centímetro de su ser se estremeciera. Cada vez sentía como se abrían paso más y más arriba. Se separó de su boca para atacar el cuello, repartiendo besos húmedos por todo el lugar.

Jadeó al sentir su mano sobre uno de sus pechos y como éstos eran acariciados sobre la fina tela del sostén. Ella no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciar el duro y masculino torso. Sintió como él se tensaba ante su tacto.

—Tienes una sonrisa muy perversa en estos momentos—ella jadeó al sentir uno de sus pulgares acariciar su pezón sobre la tela del sostén. —Me gusta.

Sasuke le arrancó desesperadamente la blusa y de un tirón el resto de la pijama. Sólo en ropa interior frente a él. Seguramente estaba totalmente roja del rostro.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, con las miradas más oscurecidas de lo normal. Él desvió la mirada hacia abajo, a su boca.

—Cada vez que muerdes tu labio me dan ganas de hacerlo también—Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo.

Él recuperó el mando, besándola, introduciendo su lengua de manera demandante. Gimió al sentir como mordía su labio inferior. Se separó con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras ella hacia un ligero puchero. Se retiró de su boca, bajando y repartiendo besos por la clavícula, hasta llegar a su pecho. Sakura contuvo la respiración al sentir caer el sostén hasta su regazo. Él no dudó ni un segundo y masajeó con la lengua uno de los pezones, mientras que con otra mano pellizcaba el otro.

Sakura tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre la mesa o se iría de espaldas ante la sensación. Algo revoloteaba con fuerza en su interior y ella quería más. Sentía los pezones duros, de una manera dolorosa y él sabía cómo aliviar ese dolor.

Sasuke se separó durante unos segundos y le miró duramente.

—Aunque quieras detenerme después, es demasiado tarde. A partir de este momento no pienso parar—después volvió a su labor.

Sakura contuvo la respiración, tampoco ella quería que se detuviera. Ya estaba, le iba a entregar su primera vez a un demonio sobre el comedor, del que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Ese pensamiento tuvo su efecto, pero no lo suficiente para recuperar la cordura. Estaba temblando como una hoja a merced del viento, del miedo y al mismo tiempo de placer. Que Dios se apiade de su, a partir de ahora, corrompida alma. El deseo caliente e intenso del vientre le hizo gemir.

—Tu piel es tan suave, y hueles tan bien… —susurró de vuelta en su cuello. — ¿Quieres más, verdad? ¿Deseas más?

—S-sí—respondió despacio entre suspiros.

Sakura cerró fuerte los ojos y gruñó al sentir como una mano fría acariciaba su sexo por encima de la tela.

—Ah—

Le recostó sobre la mesa, su piel se estremeció al sentir la fría madera.

—Quiero que me muestres con tu voz lo mucho que te va a gustar esto, quiero escucharte gritar—susurró con un tono amenazador y exquisitamente sensual. Sakura recibió un beso casto en los labios y una mirada enigmática de su parte. —Tú eres mi cena esta noche.

Sakura sintió un poco de temor y se preguntó qué iba a hacer ahora.

La respuesta llegó sola cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tiene las bragas puestas y le separan las piernas.

—Sasuke, no, ahí no… —apenas logró que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

Él no escucho sus suplicas. Todo el cuerpo se le tensó y arqueó la espalda de placer al sentir como la lengua experta del azabache se movía de un lado a otro en su sexo.

A pesar de que se estaba mordiendo el labio para callar, no pudo más y comenzó a gemir descontroladamente. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y hundió sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de él. Su corazón latía desbocadamente y su garganta estaba seca por gemir tan fuerte.

— ¡Sasuke!—

Algo estalló dentro de ella y su cuerpo se agitó y retorció por unos instantes, seguido de una serie de intensos espasmos. Contuvo la respiración. Casi puede sentir como entierra las uñas en la madera de la mesa.

_Ha sido fantástico._

Jadeando para recuperar el aire perdido, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Sasuke. Él tenía plantada una sonrisa triunfal e increíblemente seductora en los labios, que en ese instante estaba lamiendo lascivamente. Sakura no lo soportó más. Le besó descontroladamente y él le puso las manos en la espalda, acariciándola de una manera tan insoportablemente deliciosa. Cada milímetro de su piel respondía ante su tacto. Aún respiraba de manera irregular y su cuerpo apenas estaba reponiéndose de un orgasmo cuando ya deseaba tener otro.

—Te ha fascinado, puedo verlo en tus ojos—ella asintió.

Y ahí la tenía él, completamente bajo su merced. La sensación de hacer pecar a un humano es indescriptiblemente placentera. Pero no pensaba terminar, no, eso no era suficiente para él.

Ella le besó mientras le desabotonaba y bajaba la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Oh sí, era tan fácil corromper a un humano. Le miró el rostro, estaba mordiéndose el labio de nuevo, un gesto que se le antojó arrebatadoramente provocador.

—No puedo más, me muero por estar dentro de ti. —Sakura parpadeó, esas palabras tan seductoras le descolocaron. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento él se había desecho de esas dos molestas prendas que les estaban separando. Ella estaba más avergonzada que antes, nunca había visto un miembro y mucho menos erecto, por ella. Se puso roja hasta la médula, cosa que para Sasuke no pasó desapercibida. Sonrió. — ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para sentir vergüenza?—Aunque ciertamente sus sonrojos le parecían irresistibles. —Sólo déjate llevar…—le susurró, recostándola de nuevo sobre la madera.

Y antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, lo sintió dentro.

Había leído y escuchado que la primera vez siempre era dolorosa, pero no sintió nada de dolor, en lo absoluto. Sólo deseaba que él comenzara a moverse.

Sasuke estaba ligeramente sorprendido, ¿Sakura ya no era…? Chasqueó con la lengua, molesto. Ella le había hecho creer que aún era pura, inclusive él no se había percatado de que ya no lo era, su esencia era como la de una virgen.

Pero la lujuria que sentía por ella en esos momentos borró cualquier pensamiento que lo distrajera, después de todo él no era nadie para reprocharle algo. Por lo menos ahora no tendría que ser tan gentil.

—Deliciosamente estrecha, sólo para mí. —Gimió de placer. Sus palabras solo provocaron que se sintiera más húmeda.

Retrocedió con tanta lentitud que ella pensó que la estaba torturando. Cerró los ojos, al tiempo que un gemido sale por sus labios. Él entra y sale de nuevo con el mismo ritmo, torturándole deliciosamente.

Para Sakura era un espectáculo ver a Sasuke así, por ella. El ego se le subió hasta el cielo. Quería ver más.

Él acelera el ritmo y ella comienza a gemir de nuevo. Penetrando con fuerza, sin darle tregua, cada vez más deprisa y profundo. Ella siente como las manos blancas y frías le recorren el cuerpo. Con las caderas comienza a seguir el ritmo. De nuevo estaba llegando esa increíble sensación de antes, los dos podían sentirla acercarse. El volumen de sus jadeos aumentó.

Sakura sentía que se iba a volver loca, la sensación de él dentro, verlo de esa forma tan descontrolada por ella era demasiado.

—Joder, Sakura—

Sasuke ardía por dentro, ella lo había llevado hasta ese punto. Su olor, su sabor…

Los dos se dejaron ir, llegando al clímax. Mientras ella se arquea, descontrolada, él se corre dentro diciendo su nombre, quedándose inmóvil.

Sakura apenas estaba recuperando el aliento cuando él la hizo sentarse sobre la mesa. Sin darle tregua introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre. Ella sola se había lastimado el labio.

_Oh no_.

Lo último que Sakura quería ver una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que se le antojaban increíblemente irresistibles.

Él recargó su frente en la de ella, que aún intentaba normalizar su corazón y la respiración.

— Y esto es sólo el comienzo—susurró el pelinegro antes de volver a la _acción_.

.

.

.

Y a pesar de que la primera vez que lo sintió dentro, -Sakura se sonrojó al pensarlo de esa manera-, no le había dolido; después de haber repetido _eso_ un par de veces más, la ojijade había quedado más que adolorida. Sasuke no había sido para nada gentil con ella, a pesar de que era obvio que se trataba de su primera vez. Inclusive le había dejado algunas marcas en la piel, por suerte en lugares no tan _visibles_.

_Pero claro, él era un demonio, no podía ser gentil con nadie. _Pensó irónicamente.

Lo maldijo internamente incontables veces.

Su rostro, rojo en esos instantes, demostraba el cansancio y que no había dormido para nada bien.

—Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? Si lo necesitas puedes ir a la enfermería —todos voltearon a verla cuando el profesor le preguntó.

Ella, avergonzada, negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien—respondió con un tono tímido en su voz.

Se dio cuenta que algunos de sus compañeros e inclusive su profesor habían levantado la ceja, incrédulos.

¿Sakura? ¿Tímida?

Una vez que dejó de ser el centro de atención, -ligeramente porque su rostro cansado y rojo seguía siendo el mismo-, se volvió a concentrar en maldecir a Sasuke.

_Pero claro, él era un demonio, las maldiciones le hacían feliz._

Después de que despertó sola y desnuda en su cama se sintió abandonada. Él sólo había dejado una nota diciendo que regresaba más tarde y que no se preocupara por ser atacada, después de todo llevaba su _esencia_ por _dentro y fuera_.

El lápiz se partió en dos debido a la fuerza que había aplicado en él.

No pudo evitar pensar que Sasuke no regresaría. Habían tenido sexo y él se había largado después de terminar. Maldijo mil veces internamente. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque tampoco podía evitar sentirse usada.

Sí, su mente era un desastre. Si regresaba, ¿qué le diría? Estaba nerviosa, en exceso.

El toque para el receso se hizo presente. Casi salta de su asiento del susto, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado inmersa en sus pensamientos?

— ¡Sakura! —una voz cantarina y chillona le gritó. Pudo distinguir a Ino entre una masa de estudiantes zombies, unos cuantos metros delante, agitando la mano con una sonrisa alegre.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia ella, tratando de comportarse un poco normal, si Ino se daba cuenta de su estado entonces la bombardearía de preguntas y ella no tenía ganas de responderlas.

—Ino—saludó, sonriendo ligeramente.

— ¿Otra vez no volviste a dormir?

—Claro que dormí.

—No me mientas, te conozco. Sakura, déjame hacerte una pregunta—la pelirosa tragó gordo, ya iba a empezar.

—Dime.

— ¿Acaso te desvelas viendo pornografía?—Sakura pensó que caería al suelo de la sorpresa.

Aunque lo que había hecho con Sasuke no era precisamente ver pornografía, se acercaba a la realidad.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva al pensar eso y comenzó a toser, roja de la vergüenza.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sakura! Yo sólo lo dije en broma, no pensé que fuera cier…—

— ¡Por supuesto que no es verdad! —gritó, provocando que las personas que pasaban por el pasillo se detuvieran, volteando a verlas. E inclusive el ruido cesó por unos segundos.

Jaló a Ino lejos de ahí, de las miradas curiosas. Como la ponían de mal humor.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo está tu primo? Claro, aparte de bueno—

¿Acaso Ino tenía un don para tocar puntos clave? Maldijo al sentir la sangre arrebolándose en sus mejillas. Pudo escuchar como Ino jadeaba, sorprendida.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo—Sakura le miró como si fuera estúpida.

— ¿Qué entiendes? —

—El por qué tanta sensibilidad ante el tema. —La pelirosa, se imaginó todo lo que estaba pasando por la sucia mente de su amiga. Por esa sucia y acertadora mente. — ¿Tu primo y tú…? ¿Acaso…?

— ¡Ino! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?! ¡Por supuesto que no! —puso todo su esfuerzo para sonara convincente. Para la rubia pareció ser suficiente.

—Vale, no te enojes. Es que tu primo no es cualquier cosa y estás un poco rara… ¿Has escuchado la frase "al primo se le…"? —

— ¡Ino! —volvió a gritar. Ya no quería escuchar más o su lenguaje corporal la delataría antes de lo que canta un gallo.

— ¿Qué? Iba a decir "se le quiere y se le estima", ¿qué hay de malo en ello? A no ser que estuvieses pensando en la otra versión… ¿Por qué estás tan roja? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? —Sakura sintió la delgada mano de Ino sobre su frente. Alzó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada maliciosa de ésta. —Vaya, no parecer tener fiebre, ¿entonces por qué…?

—Me largo—

— ¡Iré a buscarte a la hora de salida! —gritó la rubia.

Lo último que escuchó de esa voz chillona, fue una sonora carcajada.

.

.

.

—Qué día tan aburrido—susurró Ino, sobándose la nuca.

—Demasiado.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

—Vayamos a tu casa, saludaré a tus padres.

—Vale, ¿te parece sí vemos una película de terror?—esa era Ino y su obsesión con ese género.

—Preferiría una comedia—no tenía ganas de ver películas que le recordaran las experiencias de esas últimas semanas.

—Miedosa. ¿Por qué no llamas a… cuál era su nombre?

—Sasuke—

—Cierto, ¿por qué no lo invitas?

—No creo que esté en casa, dijo que regresaría hasta tarde.

—Ya veo—

Las dos caminaban tranquilamente hacia la salida, dónde había un gran tumulto de chicas, y uno que otro chico, reunidos. Todos cuchicheaban con entusiasmo.

Ino y Sakura se preguntaron qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Caminaron más rápido para acercarse.

De acuerdo, esa motocicleta deportiva negra era bastante ostentosa, llamaba mucho la atención. Ahora tenían que identificar al dueño.

Era Sasuke. Bien, ahora entendía el por qué tanto escándalo.

Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que verse tan endemoniadamente bien?

_Ah sí, es un demonio._

Se mordió el labio. Esos pantalones oscuros ajustados le quedaban bastante bien y la camiseta igual oscura le remarcaba los pectorales, los mismos que ella había tocado con desenfreno la noche anterior, y una chaqueta de cuero. Llevaba los lentes de la última vez y estaba recargado despreocupadamente sobre la moto, fumando un cigarrillo.

Ahí estaba él, luciéndose frente los demás, como un pavo real macho mostrando sus plumas.

Algo, tal vez celos, se removió en ella.

Cuando Sasuke la vio entre la multitud, soltó el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con la suela de sus botas para apagarlo. Se ajustó las gafas y entonces Sakura supo que ya la había visto.

Ella e Ino fueron el centro de atención cuando se separaron de los demás y se acercaron a él. Tuvo que refrenar el impulso de darle un pañuelo a Ino para que se limpiara la baba.

—Tenemos algo que hacer—dijo Sasuke cuando ella ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharle.

El lugar era un hervidero de cuchicheos. Sakura se sentía molesta, estaba siendo el centro de atención gracias a Sasuke.

— ¿De dónde salió eso? —Sakura señaló la motocicleta.

Sasuke sonrió de lado con orgullo y Sakura sintió que las piernas le habían temblado. Él palmeó la superficie del vehículo.

—Mi transporte favorito. ¿Te gusta?

—Llama mucho la atención—pudo ver una ceja oscura levantarse por encima de las gafas.

—Lo que sea. Vámonos ya—él se acercó para colocarle un casco oscuro y pesado.

Ella no dudó ni un segundo antes de quitárselo.

—Lo siento, ya hice planes con Ino—Sakura señaló a la rubia de su lado, la cual estaba absorta. Reaccionó al ser mencionada.

Notó como Sasuke apretaba los dientes, molesto por la necedad de la pelirosa.

— ¡No te preocupes! Él ha dicho que tienen cosas que hacer. Yo saludaré a mis padres de tu parte. Anda, anda, vete—Ino le colocó el casco de nuevo y le dio pequeños empujoncitos. Sakura le acusó de traidora con la mirada. La rubia sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No me gustaría desagradarle a un hombre como él—le susurró quedito. Sakura quiso darle un coscorrón a su amiga.

El pelinegro se montó a la motocicleta, seguido por la pelirosa. Se subió con mucho cuidado para no mostrar más de lo debido.

Estaba avergonzada, seguramente su falda se levantaría con el aire y todos verían sus bragas.

—Agárrate fuerte. Iremos lo suficientemente rápido para que a nadie le dé tiempo de ver tus bragas rosas—

Sakura se sonrojó. Ése idiota había leído su mente sin su permiso.

_Como siempre._

Pudo escuchar chillidos de envidia cuando lo abrazó por la espalda. Seguramente mañana todos la voltearían a ver.

Se despidió con la mano de Ino y Sasuke arrancó.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de vehículos. Se apretó a él más fuerte y enseguida se arrepintió.

Sintió el duro abdomen de Sasuke por encima de la camisa y la fragancia que le caracterizaba le llenó las fosas nasales, a pesar del casco.

No era bueno para su cordura estar tan cerca de él. Ya la había perdido una vez, no quería que se repitiera… ¿o tal vez sí?

Avanzaron con rapidez sobre las calles y avenidas, sintiendo la brisa fresca y la adrenalina provocada por la velocidad.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, estaba un poco asustada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir aferrada a mí como un koala? Un koala ruidoso y rosado—

Sakura abrió los ojos, ¿en qué momento se habían detenido? Avergonzada, se soltó.

Su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente como consecuencia de la descarga de adrenalina y cuando tuvo sus dos pies sobre el suelo se sintió aliviada.

La chica observó como Sasuke sacaba un juego de llaves con botones. Aplastó uno de ellos y un ruido la sobresaltó. Se dio cuenta de que el portón del garaje de su casa se estaba abriendo.

_¿Ésa cosa era eléctrica?_

— ¿Cómo es qué…?

—Las encontré. Necesitaba un lugar donde guardar mis medios de transporte sin que llamaran mucho la atención—

Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver un auto negro último modelo dentro del garaje que nunca había utilizado.

¿Decía que no quería llamar la atención? Estaba segura de que tanto la moto como el auto atraían miradas a metros de distancia.

— ¿Son tuyos? ¿Por qué los compraste?

—Necesitaba vehículos para moverme por la ciudad sin llamar mucho la atención—Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntarle si era estúpido. Se contuvo, aunque estaba segura de que él sabía lo que acababa de pensar.

Ella entró primero y una vez que él apagó la moto el portón eléctrico volvió a cerrarse.

Se dirigió a la sala y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

—Y bien, ¿qué era eso importante que teníamos que hacer? —preguntó de espaldas.

Al no recibir respuesta se dio media vuelta.

En el instante en que lo vio ya se estaba quitando la chaqueta de cuero negra y en el siguiente instante él ya estaba sobre ella.

Sakura se conmocionó.

Sasuke le estaba besando con urgencia, aún estaba demasiado sorprendida como para corresponder.

¿A eso se había referido él con "importante"?

Su mano la estaba acariciando peligrosamente y antes de que perdiera el juicio por completo, -otra vez-, le apartó de un empujón.

— ¿Esto era lo "importante" que teníamos que hacer? Yo sí tenía planes importantes—gritó, conmocionada.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Sasuke levantó una de sus oscuras cejas y Sakura le miró incrédula. —Esto es importante. —Él le dio media vuelta y le abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su abdomen con las yemas de los dedos, por debajo de la blusa escolar. Comenzó a repartirle besos húmedos en el cuello y una de sus manos comenzó a desabotonar su blusa—. No sabes lo mucho que he estado deseando esto todo el día. —Susurró con voz ronca en su oído—. Sigamos con lo de anoche, aún quiero hacer más cosas contigo—mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

A Sakura le recorrió de pies a cabeza una descarga de placer. Cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir las frías manos del pelinegro recorriendo la piel desnuda de su abdomen y el vientre. Una de las manos se deslizó hacia uno de sus senos y lo acarició suavemente por encima de la tela del sostén.

Sasuke se sentó sobre el sofá, jalándola y sentándola a ella a horcajadas sobre él. Siguió el camino de besos hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

—Sasuke—jadeó. Sentía la garganta seca. Tragó gordo—. No puedo, aún me duele…

— ¿Qué es lo que te duele, nena? —pronunció, sin parar su labor.

—Ayer… no fuiste nada gentil… —

—Esa era la idea. —Soltó, deteniéndose y mirándola a la cara—. ¿Te gustó, no es así?—ella se puso más roja que un tomate como respuesta—. A las mujeres les gusta el sexo duro, a mí también, ¿entonces cuál es el problema?—dijo como si nada, volviendo a la tarea de los besos.

Sakura se indignó. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad se separó de él, poniendo distancia inmediatamente. Sasuke le miró molesto.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Vale, admito que me gustó. Pero tampoco quiero que me lastimes, idiota, ¿qué tal difícil es entender eso? —Sasuke soltó una risa irónica.

— ¿Qué no te lastime? ¿De qué hablas? —Sakura lo perdió de vista por un segundo y de pronto fue acorralada contra la pared, su cuerpo rebotó por el repentino impacto y soltó un gemido de dolor. El rostro de Sasuke estaba muy cerca, estaba enojado, su mirada lo delataba. A pesar de que le estaban temblando las piernas no iba a dar marcha atrás. —Tú sabes quién soy, _qué_ soy. ¿Crees que me importa lastimar a una frágil humana como tú?—

Sakura se sintió herida.

—Fuiste tú el que se presentó diciendo que estabas aquí para cuidarme—

La sonrisa sombría de Sasuke le asustó demasiado.

—Mi trabajo solamente es mantenerte con vida, no importan las condiciones, sólo el hecho de que aún respires—

La pelirosa frunció tanto el ceño que le dolió. Con todas las fuerzas y el coraje que pudo reunir le asestó un golpe en el rostro a Sasuke, el cual logró apartarlo lo suficiente para escapar.

Salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Se abotonó la blusa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas.

Estaba segura de que él pudo haber detenido ese golpe, sin embargo no lo hizo y ella no entendía el por qué. También tuvo la certeza de que Sasuke podía haberle dado alcance con facilidad, pero tampoco lo hizo.

Se sentó en la primera banca que vio. Una gota calló sobre el dorso de su mano. ¿Estaba lloviendo?

No, eran sus lágrimas. ¿En qué momento había empezado a llorar?

_Estúpido Sasuke. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

___Lo siento, estoy corta de tiempo. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz :3  
_

_¡Cuídense mucho!  
_

_Besos, Kanade.  
_

.

.

.

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_._


	7. Hoodoo

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**-Mangetsu No Koibito-**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 07

.

**_Hoodoo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Realmente odiaba mostrarse tan frágil frente a alguien. Prefería mil veces tener la apariencia de una persona fuerte, así nadie podría aprovecharse de ella. Llorar frente a otra persona le hacía débil y vulnerable, cosa que no le agradaba. Lo único que siente alguien por una persona que llora es lástima, sentimiento del cuál ya estaba harta.

Pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba.

No lloraba por lo borde que había sido Sasuke, bueno, hasta cierto punto sí; pero ésa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Estaba desesperada, confundida y molesta por todo lo que le había ocurrido. No dejaba de preguntarse el porqué de su situación, ¿por qué esas cosas le querían? ¿Realmente Sasuke estaba ahí para protegerla o sólo era un demonio más que estaba jugando con ella?

La última pregunta no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza. Y si todo lo que Sasuke había dicho sobre protegerla era mentira, ¿qué iba a hacer? Lo dejó entrar y salir de su casa como si nada.

S_e había entregado a él en charola de plata._

Fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

_¿Qué hice?_

Las lágrimas dejaron se brotar para dar paso a una mueca de dolor.

¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo era posible que confiara así como si nada?

Se sentía enormemente estúpida. Seguramente Sasuke se estaba burlando de ella, quién confiada se le había entregado.

Sakura echó a llorar de nuevo.

Para colmo de todos los males, su tío estaba desaparecido. Lo comprobó el día que fue al banco con Sasuke: no hubo depósito.

Pudo pensar que se había retrasado, pero era demasiada coincidencia. Desde meses atrás que no recibía cartas de él, quién siempre tenía una respuesta inmediata. Sakura no quiso quedarse con la duda y preguntó en el banco. Después de mucha insistencia y de poner nerviosa a la señorita con la presencia de Sasuke, le terminaron diciendo que los depósitos anteriores en su cuenta estaban programados, ya que se hacían transferencias de una cuenta a la suya periódicamente, pero el dinero se había agotado y ninguna de las dos cuentas bancarias habían recibido depósitos.

Eso fue lo único que pudieron averiguar.

Después le había preguntado a Sasuke sobre el asunto, quién solamente se encogió de hombros y le respondió que no sabía nada.

¿Entonces en quién debería confiar?

No tenía ni idea qué era lo que ocurría.

Estaba sola. No tenía a nadie.

Y así lloró largo y tendido durante varios minutos, en aquél blanco banco de madera escondido entre los arbustos del solitario parque.

Una vez que el llanto se detuvo, se mantuvo inmóvil, observando los altos árboles que comenzaban a perder hojas y el césped descuidado.

Unos dedos finos y largos se extendieron frente a ella, ofreciendo un pañuelo blanco.

Parpadeó, confundida.

Se levantó de un salto, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más ahora estaba sentado a su lado.

El chico también se sorprendió de la reacción de la joven y dio un respingo sobre su lugar.

—Discúlpame, de verdad. Mi intención no era asustarte—el muchacho se levantó de su lugar y antepuso las manos frente a él, excusándose.

Sakura se sintió como una tonta.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí por reaccionar de esa manera. Me sorprendiste mucho—dijo, volviendo a sentarse en la banca.

—Toma—él volvió a extenderle el pañuelo.

—Gracias—la pelirosa le sonrió y aceptó el pañuelo. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante varios minutos.

El silencio era reconfortante, no incómodo.

Sakura intentaba borrar de su rostro la tristeza y él esperó pacientemente a que ella se tranquilizara.

Una brisa de aire otoñal se levantó por encima del silencio. Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir el aire fresco en el rostro. Se sentía bien.

— ¿Estás mejor?—ella miró agradecida a su acompañante.

El simple hecho de que alguien fuera a sentarse a su lado en ese momento en el cual se había sentido tan sola significaba mucho para ella.

—Muchas gracias—

Él negó con la cabeza y le sonrió gentilmente. De nuevo reinó el silencio por un par de minutos.

Sakura le observó de reojo. Era un muchacho joven y bien parecido, de espalda ancha y piernas largas. Sus cabellos oscuros caían agraciadamente sobre sus amplios y masculinos hombros. Poseía una tez blanca que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos y cabello. Estaba sentado sobre el banco despreocupadamente, estirando las piernas y con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo, dándole esa aura rebelde.

Eran tan parecidos.

El rostro de la pelirosa formó una mueca que no podía ser llamada sonrisa.

—Por fin hice algo bien, ¿sabes? —ella le observó curiosa. El joven le devolvió la mirada y continuó—. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que me sentí realmente bien haciendo algo. Pero no me malinterpretes, mi acción no fue por pura vanidad—volvió a sonreír, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte—. Cuando te vi llorando aquí sola, tuve el impulso de venir a hablar contigo. Puede que no fuera el momento idóneo para una conversación, ¿no? —Sakura asintió, con una ligera sonrisa de complicidad—. Igual sentí que no debía dejarte sola, a nadie le gusta llorar en silencio, sólo te hace sentir más miserable y solitario.

—Prefiero que nadie me vea llorar.

— ¿Por qué?

—No me gusta que me miren con lástima, me hace sentir vulnerable y débil.

—Así que eres una chica dura—Sakura rio y asintió.

—Algo así—él le devolvió la sonrisa.

El joven le miró con atención durante unos segundos, hasta que habló:

—Eres mucho más bonita sonriendo—la pelirosa observó la profunda mirada oscura de su acompañante y se sonrojó, inevitablemente.

—Entonces gracias por hacerme sonreír.

—No hay de qué—el muchacho se levantó del banco y se estiró perezosamente—. Entonces a partir de ahora siempre estaré ahí para hacerte ver más bonita, siempre y cuando tú lo desees. —Parecía ser un buen chico—. Bueno, es hora de que te vayas. No creo que ver esto te ayude a sonreír.

Sakura le miró, confundida. En respuesta recibió una extraña y enigmática sonrisa por parte de aquél rostro joven, invadido por la tristeza. Sus ojos le resultaron demasiado familiares.

Su corazón latió con más fuerza.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Lamento que nuestro momento fuera arruinado—él volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que antes.

Sakura se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento. Comenzó a sentir el miedo invadiéndole, quiso que sus piernas comenzaran a moverse, pero se mantuvieron inmóviles, como rocas.

Sintió frío y se abrazó a sí misma en un intento vano de recuperar el calor.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando desvió su mirada del sujeto hacia la deforme cosa que estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo, justo detrás de donde antes había estado sentada.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Sólo se percató de que estaba gritando hasta que sintió el dolor en la garganta.

Él levantó el brazo en dirección a los restos y éstos comenzaron a arder inmediatamente.

El sonido de la carne quemándose penetró con fuerza por sus oídos, decidido a instalarse ahí por siempre.

Su rostro estaba desencajado por el terror y la confusión.

Observó cómo su joven acompañante caminaba hacia ella con parsimonia y con una tranquilidad que le resultó aterradora. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le tendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—Preferiría que no le hablaras a Sasuke sobre mí, aún no es la hora. —Le sonrió—. Trátalo bien, no es tan idiota cómo crees, sabe querer a su manera. Cuídate mucho, Sakura-chan—escuchó las claras palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, como en una grabadora mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

Tuvo que detenerse a recuperar el aliento después de haber corrido tanto. En ningún instante quiso mirar hacia atrás.

Vagó sin rumbo por la ciudad durante horas, aterrada por volverse a encontrar con el sujeto de antes. Aterrada de los demonios que le perseguían. Aterrada de sí misma.

Caminaba distraída y cada vez que chocaba con alguien, le miraban, se disculpaban y echaban a caminar rápido, asustados. Inclusive estuvieron a punto de atropellarle un par de veces.

Fue entonces que se vio reflejada en el vidrio de un auto.

_¿Ésa soy yo? _

Se observó durante varios minutos, con la mirada ausente. Realmente estaba fatal. El cabello alborotado por el aire, los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y el uniforme arrugado.

Negó con la cabeza, decepcionada de sí misma.

No, ella no era Sakura. Sakura no era una perdedora.

Trató de arreglar lo mejor posible su aspecto. Acomodó un poco su cabello y trató de alisar con las manos las arrugas en su ropa. Aunque el resultado no fue el que esperaba, por lo menos ya no se veía tan espantosa.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer? No quería regresar aún a su casa, con Sasuke. Tampoco quería encontrarse con el desconocido de antes.

Caminó despacio, ya más tranquila y espabilada. Tenía que pensar a dónde iría ahora. Aún no se sentía segura de poder enfrentar a Sasuke.

La respuesta llegó por sí sola al ver un autobús, el cual, si no se equivocaba la dejaría cerca de la casa de su mejor amiga. Se subió a él sin pensárselo dos veces.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, pensó que después de todo no había sido tan buena idea estar ahí.

Su aspecto no era el mejor y sólo preocuparía más a la familia Yamanaka. No quiso ser una molestia.

Y antes de que se diera media vuelta, escuchó como el cerrojo se corría.

Inoichi Yamanaka, ya en pijama, salió cargando una bolsa grande y oscura. Se dirigió al contenedor de basura que estaba en la esquina, para luego volver por el mismo camino y entrar a su hogar.

Sakura salió de su escondite una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada de nuevo.

No, definitivamente había sido mala idea ir. Retomó el camino de regreso, esta vez a pie.

Caminó por la ciudad, de nuevo, sin rumbo alguno. Escuchó como su estómago gruñía, exigiendo algo de comida.

Revisó sus bolsillos en busca de dinero. Vacíos. Recordó que su cartera yacía cómodamente en su mochila, en casa.

Suspiró, era horrible no tener dinero para comer algo. Pensó en la gente pobre que no siempre tenía para comer. Mala idea, sólo le deprimió más.

_Pensar en los problemas de los demás cuando se tienen los propios sólo hace decaer más el ánimo._

Sakura se detuvo de golpe al ver una figura familiar frente a ella. Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que apareció.

Observó cómo Sasuke bajaba de la moto, a un par de metros delante.

No, aún no quería hablar con él. No sabía qué decir, no estaba lista.

Rápidamente dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Fue en vano, dado que él inmediatamente se posicionó de frente, evitándole que siguiera corriendo.

—Eres igual de escurridiza que un roedor—

¿Acaso estaba siendo insultada?

No quiso responder. No, más bien no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Dónde te metiste?—ella volvió a quedarse callada. Sasuke hizo una mueca de enfado y chasqueó con la lengua—. Sé claramente que me escuchas.

—Yo no confío más en ti—ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para sorprenderse, aun así se mantuvo imperturbable.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

— ¡¿Y a ti eso qué te importa?! —todos los transeúntes detuvieron su andar, observando a los protagonistas de aquella escena.

—Sakura—sentenció Sasuke entre dientes, con un rostro de molestia.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Sé que eres uno más! ¡Sólo estás jugando conmigo!—

Todos les miraban, curiosos. Eso terminó de colmar la paciencia de Sasuke.

Sin darle tiempo para escapar, se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó del brazo. Sakura forcejeó para que la soltara, sin resultado alguno más que hacerse daño.

De repente se quedó quieta, como petrificada.

¿Qué era eso que había sentido? Como una descarga de electricidad al sentir la piel fría de la mano de Sasuke.

¿Frustración y… preocupación?

Se confundió y sorprendió al mismo tiempo.

_¿Qué fue…?_

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Sasuke.

De pronto ya no tuvo ganas de luchar. Supo entonces qué había sido lo de antes.

Pudo _sentir_ lo mismo que había sentido Sasuke con el simple hecho de que la tocara. ¿Pero era eso posible?

Él le tomó de la mano, para dirigirse a la motocicleta. Si seguía jalándola del brazo después de la escena anterior, no faltaría el que quisiera meterse.

Sakura estaba estupefacta. Simplemente se dejó arrastrar. Le pusieron el casco y la montaron a la moto.

Sólo al sentir el aire frío despertó.

Estaba aferrada al abdomen de Sasuke, sin embargo ya no podía sentir nada. Siguió intentando percibir algo durante el trayecto pero no ocurrió nada. Suspiró, derrotada. ¿Qué había sido lo de antes? ¿Un truco más de Sasuke? ¿O su mente estaba jugándole una broma?

Sólo podría comprobarlo tocándolo de nuevo, pero no creía que fuera lo mejor en ese momento. Tampoco quería hablarle después de lo de esa tarde.

Estando frente a su hogar vio cómo el portón del garaje se alzaba para que entraran. Una vez adentro se bajó primero, yendo directo a la cocina. Estaba hambrienta y cansada. No fue consciente hasta entonces de lo mucho que había caminado ese día y de lo poco que había comido.

—Sakura—la voz de Sasuke le hizo detenerse.

Se planteó si responderle o no.

— ¿Qué?—

Ya no recibió respuesta.

_Caso perdido._

Sin darse media vuelta ni mirarle ni siquiera de reojo se dirigió al refrigerador. Sólo se prepararía un sándwich e iría a la cama.

Cuando entró a la cocina lo primero que vio fue el comedor.

Su primera vez había sido ahí arriba. Se sonrojó, para luego sentirse increíblemente estúpida. Porque eso es lo que era, una estúpida en toda la extensión de la palabra. No era un momento adecuado para sentirse como una tonta adolescente.

Devoró su cena e inmediatamente se dirigió a darse una ducha rápida con agua caliente para relajarse un poco.

No percibió la presencia de Sasuke por ninguna parte.

En quince minutos estaba sobre su cama. Lista para dormir. Inquieta por los hechos del día.

Se preguntó si realmente era seguro dormir ahí, con Sasuke al acecho.

Recordó el momento en el que la había tocado, cuando todo su enfado con él se había esfumado. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Sólo había _sentido_ lo que él sentía y sintió que él no le haría daño. Pasó lo mismo cuando se habían conocido, simplemente supo que no le mentía, tampoco sabía la razón.

Aunque aún no podía confiarse.

Estiró el brazo para apagar la lámpara.

—Sakura—Sasuke apareció de la nada frente a ella.

La pelirosa pegó un grito ante la repentina aparición.

— ¡Maldita sea, no hagas eso!—gritó.

—Necesito que me respondas, ¿dónde estuviste después de que saliste esta tarde? —Sasuke estaba bastante serio.

—Yo… realmente no lo sé. Sólo caminé por ahí, sin prestar atención.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No hubo nada extraño?

— ¿Algo más extraño que tú y todos esos demonios que me persiguen? —bufó. Él le miró severo. _"No le cuentes a Sasuke sobre mí". _ La voz de aquél joven extraño le llegó de golpe a la cabeza. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar. ¿Debería contarle a Sasuke? Era un enorme dilema, sin embargo, por alguna razón pensó que no era lo indicado—. No.

— ¿Estás completamente segura?—ella volvió a vacilar sobre la omisión de ese gran detalle.

—Y aunque no lo estuviera, ¿por qué debería contártelo a ti? Aún no confío del todo… —escuchó como él gruñía.

—Tú realmente me haces cambiar de humor con facilidad.

— ¿Eso es bueno o...?

— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer para termines de confiar en mí? —Sakura se sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué te es importante que confíe en ti? ¿Acaso es importante? La escena de esta tarde ha sido un gran retroceso, ¿sabes? Diciendo cosas como que no te interesaría el hacerme daño, ¿realmente quieres que confíe en ti después de haber escuchado eso?

—Sakura…

— ¿Soy una estúpida, verdad? —rio amargamente. Sasuke le miró, inescrutable—. Me entregué a ti, un completo desconocido, _un demonio—_remarcó las palabras con desprecio—. Dime, ¿te has divertido jugando conmigo?—ella comenzó a reír más fuerte, sin embargo no había ni una pizca de diversión en su risa. El volumen comenzó a decaer y de pronto todo quedó en un sepulcral silencio. Ninguno de los dos revelaba alguna emoción en su rostro—. Déjame hacerte unas preguntas—

Sasuke cerró los ojos un par de segundos. La situación le parecía tan extraña.

— ¿Cuáles son?

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes—hizo una pausa y le miró a los ojos, Sakura esperaba con recelo—, para protegerte.

— ¿De quiénes?

—Ya he respondido también antes.

— ¿Pero por qué me proteges?

—Ya te he dije que es mi trabajo.

— ¿Tu trabajo? ¿Y qué trabajo es éste?—su risa fue sarcástica e irónica—. No en todos los trabajos de este tipo dan la oportunidad de tener sexo con la protegida —soltó con desdén y sarcasmo— ¿Quién fue el que te dio este "trabajo"?—Sasuke se quedó callado, sin intenciones de responder a ello. Sakura comenzó a exasperarse, ¿y así quería que confiara en él? — ¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo?

—A cambio de información—ella parpadeó.

— ¿Qué clase de información?

Sasuke hizo una mueca que ella no supo interpretar, sólo supo que él no quería seguir hablando del tema.

—Sobre el asesinato de mi familia—dijo al fin. Ella no supo que más decir—. Tendría que mantenerte con vida a cambio de recibir información acerca de aquél día donde asesinaron a todos, del cual yo no recuerdo nada. Odio los chantajes, pero es la única opción que actualmente me queda—

Sakura se quedó estupefacta. Nunca se imaginó nada parecido. Tampoco nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke podría llegar a tener un gesto tan humano como el que mostraba en esos momentos.

Su rostro estaba crispado por un gesto triste, desesperado y tan solitario que sintió ganas de llorar al verle.

Lo anheló. Anheló esa faceta tan humana.

De manera inconsciente alargó una de sus manos y la posó en el rostro del muchacho. Una vez más pudo sentir lo mismo que él sentía. Una infinita amargura y tristeza.

Ella sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar al ser abrumada por los pesares del pelinegro. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse más de la cuenta y una lágrima resbaló lentamente por la mejilla.

Sasuke se acercó y la desapareció con sus labios. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Un demonio llora sangre, tienes suerte de no serlo.

—Sasuke…

—Ahora mírame, teniendo que darte explicaciones. —Se pasó la mano por el revuelto y oscuro pelo, apretó los dientes y los parpados al mismo tiempo—. Sakura, no puedo entenderte a ti, ni tampoco a mí. ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué me atraes tanto?—la pelirosa no podía sentirse más sorprendida—. Pude haber cumplido este trabajo sin ni siquiera llegar a tener contacto contigo alguna vez. Por alguna razón que me es desconocida, al encontrarte tuve la necesidad de tenerte más cerca. Todo empeoró después de lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros. No he podido pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú. Por eso cuando te negaste a repetirlo perdí la razón—ella sintió las frías manos sobre sus hombros—. ¿Qué me hiciste? Nunca me había pasado algo así después de estar con alguna mujer—

Sakura parpadeó una y otra vez sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pasaron un par de minutos y ella no lograba asimilar aquellas palabras. Si no se tratara de Sasuke, pensaría que se trataba de una declaración de amor.

Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, contemplando su rostro sorprendido. Se levantó del colchón y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Sasuke…

—Esta tarde, después de que desapareciste por esa maldita puerta ya no pude sentirte—le interrumpió. Sakura guardó silencio y él regresó a su lado—. Estuve buscándote. No pude sentir tu presencia por ningún lado y lo único que eso podía significar era que estabas muerta.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando te conocí, creí que la única razón por la que te perseguían era por lo deliciosa que es tu esencia. No es posible entonces que esa haya sido la única razón por la que me han enviado aquí, y ahora, después de que ayer te tuve y de lo que ocurrió hoy, ya no estoy seguro de nada. Ahora contéstame tú, ¿quién demonios eres?

—Ojalá yo también lo supiera—resopló—. Está más que claro que no tengo ni una puta idea de lo que pasa, ¿no? —la voz se le quebró. Respiró hondo y se serenó.

Así que Sasuke tampoco lo sabía todo. Pero ahora quería confirmar algo: si realmente podía conocer el sentir del muchacho tocándole. Entonces así comprobaría si era cierto lo que él acababa de decir y lo que ella creía.

Estiró de nuevo su mano y la posó en la mejilla del joven. Inmediatamente pasó lo que buscaba.

Estaba tocándolo, entonces sólo ahora podía confiar en la verdad de sus palabras, porque también las _sentía_ al tener la mano sobre su blanca mejilla.

—Entonces busquemos las respuestas, _juntos_—propuso.

Le besó la frente, la mejilla, la punta de su nariz hasta que finalmente bajó a su boca. Aquellos tersos labios masculinos.

Sasuke no cerró los ojos en ningún instante, no quiso perderse ni un solo movimiento suyo. Sintió ganas también de besarle, besar cada centímetro de esa piel tibia y sonrosada. Deseó besar su boca otra vez. Tan suave y delicada, como ella.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió así de bien con alguien, sólo quiso que no terminara.

¿Qué le habían hecho?

Se separó de sus labios y bajó por el delicado cuello femenino, pegando sus labios en la piel blancal de sus sonrosados hombros.

Escuchó como Sakura suspiraba.

El suspiro más delicioso que él haya escuchado jamás.

Estaba sobre ella, besando y lamiendo. Quería probar aún más y memorizar todo su cuerpo.

Sakura comenzó a gemir cuando lo tuvo una vez más entre los muslos. Eso fue como música para sus oídos.

—Sasuke—

No dio tregua a su labor, quería llevarla a lo más alto y degustar su sabor una y otra vez. Porque por primera vez quería que fuera la mujer la que sintiera y no él. Sasuke siguió preguntándose qué era lo que Sakura le había hecho.

Ella quería sentirlo, tocarlo, saber si estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Si su corazón también estaba latiendo de esa forma tan dolorosa y placentera a la vez. Quería saber si Sasuke sentía lo mismo que ella en esos momentos. Quería que le compartiera su sentir.

Trató de recuperar el aliento después de aquella maravillosa sensación.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Sasuke estaba de nuevo frente a ella. Los mechones de pelo oscuro le hacían cosquillas en la cara y su aliento frío le rozaba la piel.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella se sintió feliz de poder tocarle de nuevo. Deslizó lentamente las yemas de sus dedos por los brazos, su espalda ancha, el abdomen y el pecho. Necesitaba tocarle, _sentirlo_.

Sasuke observó con deleite cómo ella disfrutaba del momento. La sangre estaba arremolinada en los pómulos antes blancos, dándoles aquél peculiar sonrojo y su boca entreabierta color carmín le incitaba a más. Quería morderla.

Sonrió de lado y ella se descolocó. Sabía lo que esos gestos le provocaban. Primero besó las mejillas tibias y después las mordió suavemente.

—Seré gentil esta vez.

Algo se removió locamente dentro de ella al escuchar esas palabras. Fue una bella y estúpida adolescente sensación. _Mariposas._

Sakura cerró los ojos y asintió.

Definitivamente había algo dentro de su estómago y estaba segura que se trataba de un maldito huracán de ellas.

* * *

_¡Hola!_ _Regresé. _

_Ahh, no saben lo mucho que me rompí la cabeza para que no quedara tan meloso y aún así sigo sin quedar satisfecha :/ Pero bueno, les toca juzgar a ustedes mis estimadas señoritas. Estaré esperando sus comentarios acerca c:_

_Me retiro, voy camino a la escuela a recoger unos papeles._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores, ¡saludos a todas! _

_Besos, Kanade. _

.

.

.

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_._


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**-Mangetsu No Koibito-**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 08

.

**_Nosemeocurriónadaporquemeest oymuriendodesueño_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Sasuke—él hizo un ruido con la garganta, incitando a que continuara— ¿Es posible que yo… pueda sentir lo que sienten los demás con sólo tocarlos?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Se incorporó sobre el colchón para verle de frente.

—No lo sé. ¿Lo eres?

—No con todos, sólo contigo… —él le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Que puedo sentir lo que tú sientes, cuando te toco. Y yo también empiezo a sentir lo mismo.

— ¿Es enserio?

—Sí…

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Me di cuenta hoy, cuando me jalaste del brazo en la calle—él hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué sentiste?

—Que estabas frustrado… y preocupado. Yo también lo sentí.

Él frunció el ceño. Claramente estaba pensando en algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio por un instante.

—No es algo… común… Pero es claro que existen personas con habilidades _diferentes_ a los demás.

—Últimamente me he estado percatando de que no soy normal.

—Ten por seguro que no lo eres—Sakura sintió la presión de los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos.

Si tiempo atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que no era normal, probablemente se sentiría ofendida por lo vacío del término… sin embargo, las cosas estaban cambiando mucho últimamente.

Abrió los ojos cuando él separó su boca de la suya, encontrándose de frente con el reloj colgado en la pared, justo frente a la cama.

Inmediatamente separó a Sasuke.

— ¡La escuela! —

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias a la motocicleta de Sasuke pudo llegar a tiempo. Justo estaban deteniéndose cuando el timbre sonó. Por primera vez se sintió feliz de que él tuviera ese maldito y ostentoso vehículo. Aunque él realmente había tenido la culpa de que se le hubiese hecho tarde.

Se bajó de un salto y le entregó el pesado casco negro.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y salió corriendo en dirección a su salón de clases.

Sasuke observó cómo se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Un flashback llegó de golpe a su cabeza.

Una fiesta. Demonios nobles por todos lados y su hermano apartándole de la multitud para decirle algunas palabras, ¿cuáles habían sido? No pudo recordar.

_Itachi._

No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico.

Algo andaba mal con él últimamente.

Arrancó la motocicleta, ignorando a los estudiantes curiosos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sakura—

Pero ella no podía escuchar nada.

Por culpa de Sasuke no entró al salón de clases antes de que el timbre sonara. Ése profesor era demasiado estricto con la puntualidad, era una especie de coronel mal pagado, y si no fuera porque ella siempre solía ser puntual, él le hubiese dejado afuera sin pretextos.

Sí, Sasuke tenía la culpa.

Él se había colado al cuarto de baño mientras ella se estaba duchando. Él tenía la culpa por haberle abrazado por la cintura y haber pegado su masculino pecho a su espalda. Por haber recorrido su cuerpo con sus blancas y frías manos. Por haberla arrinconado contra la pared…

—Sakura—

La fría loseta contra su mejilla y Sasuke moviéndose detrás de ella…

— ¡SAKURA!—Sakura saltó de su asiento cuando el profesor golpeó su pupitre con uno de los libros—. Ven conmigo—si no fuera porque la violencia no estaba permitida, podía asegurar que su profesor deseaba llevarla de la oreja.

Escuchó las risas de sus compañeros cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

—Si aún no estás totalmente recuperada, no tiene caso que vengas a la escuela. Quédate en casa para que te recuperes más rápido. De nada sirve que asistas si siempre vas a estar así de distraída.

—Sensei, lo siento, pero si falto más perderé el año—

El señor se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Una semana. Es lo que te doy, hablaré con el director para una excepción. Eres una buena estudiante, sé que te pondrás al corriente.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso…

—No te estoy preguntando tu opinión, Sakura—

Ella suspiró, resignada.

Lo que le faltaba, que le echaran de la escuela: el único lugar donde podía poner sus pensamientos en orden –o algo así—, ya que Sasuke no se encontraba cerca.

—Sensei…

—He terminado de hablar contigo, regresemos a la clase—

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Entonces el profesor te echó de la escuela por una semana?

—Sí—

Sakura suspiró.

"—_Si mañana te presentas, haré que te suspendan. Nos vemos la próxima semana, señorita. Asegúrese de recuperarse porque cuando regrese quiero que se ponga al corriente con las tareas y trabajos—"_

¿Realmente estaba permitido que un profesor hiciera eso?

Tenía ganas de ir a la pared más cercana y aporrearse en la cabeza con ella.

—No te lo tomes así, Sakura. Mira el lado bueno, tienes una semana libre para consentirte y olvidarte de la escuela.

—Olvídate de eso, Ino. Cuando regrese será un infierno ponerme al corriente con TODO. ¿Te imaginas lo mucho que tendré que hacer para recuperarme? No quiero manchar mi historial académico.

—Ya, ya. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? —Sakura se preguntó si Ino podía ser más despreocupada—. Además, podrás pasar más tiempo con Sasuke, después de todo vino a cuidarte… —

Eso era a lo que precisamente le temía, a pasar más tiempo con Sasuke.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

—No sé… quiero dormir… —después de todo sólo había dormido un par de horas.

—Yo tampoco me siento muy animada, pero siempre podemos encontrar algo que hacer, ¿no?—

Se arrepintió entonces de no haber propuesto un lugar específico. Conocía esa mirada.

—Ino, yo no… —

— ¡Iremos de compras!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perdió la cuenta del número de tiendas a las que Ino le había hecho entrar.

Para su suerte, el centro comercial no estaba repleto de gente como otros días.

Sakura se abstuvo de comprar. Ahora que no sabía nada de su tío no podía permitirse gastos innecesarios, tenía que economizar lo más que se pudiera hasta que encontrara un trabajo.

— ¿Y éste par? ¿Qué te parecen éstos zapatos?—

Sakura observó los tacones de aproximadamente 10 cm. Seguro era un infierno llevarlos puestos. Pero sabía que su amiga se vería bien con ellos.

—Me gustan—

Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja, esa respuesta era más que suficiente tratándose de la pelirosa.

—Me los llevo—

La dependienta asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al mostrador, Ino la siguió.

Sakura suspiró, Ino era un imparable cuando se trataba de salir de compras.

En cuanto salieron de esa tienda, fue arrastrada a otra.

A la pelirosa le recorrió un escalofrío al ver la cantidad de mujeres ahí dentro. Parecía un campo de batalla. Todas corrían de un lado a otro con varias prendas en la mano, luchando por llevarse las mejores. Definitivamente no le agradaría entrar.

—Espera, estoy sedienta así que iré a comprar algo. No te contengas, has lo que tienes que hacer ahí dentro, después te alcanzo.

—Asegúrate de regresar—Sakura sonrió inocentemente cuando Ino la fulminó con la mirada—. Aún no olvido que antes ya has usado ese pretexto para huir.

—Vale, te prometo que volveré.

—Más te vale que lo cumplas, Sakura Haruno.

—Sí, sí. Eres muy dramática.

—No quiero escuchar eso de ti.

—Regreso en un rato…—

Sakura dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para buscar una fuente de sodas. Observó de reojo como Ino entraba al campo de batalla -tienda de ropa-. Ni de broma entraría a ese lugar.

Ahora bien, su objetivo era encontrar un lugar donde comprarse una maldita bebida. Si su memoria no le fallaba, en el piso anterior había una máquina expendedora, así no gastaría tanto.

Apenas dio un paso y se detuvo en seco.

Pudo sentir claramente la mirada de alguien clavada en ella. Su pánico se acrecentó al escuchar un sonido que le pareció enormemente tenebroso: una risa baja, suave y cantarina.

La piel se le erizó.

Trató se ser menos obvia y retomó la marcha a un paso más lento, mirando discretamente a sus alrededores. Nada.

Pero aún podía sentir unos ojos fijos en ella, ¿o tal vez estaba siendo paranoica?

Negó con la cabeza. Sus últimas experiencias le había enseñado que si llegaba a sentir algo raro no era producto de su imaginación.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de serenarse un poco antes de que comenzara a sudar frío.

—Sakura—

Ella dio un respingo y ahogó un grito. Menudo susto.

—Sasuke—

Suspiró, aliviada. Se sintió menos intranquila. Al parecer sí había estado imaginándose todo porque en cuanto vio a Sasuke delante de ella supo que nada pasaba.

Claro, a excepción de esa mueca de malhumor que él cargaba.

— ¿Por qué te has ido de la escuela sin avisarme? Demonios, ha sido un desafío encontrarte entre todo este mar de gente sin tener que llamar la atención—

¿Sin llamar la atención decía? Claro, si descontábamos a todas aquellas mujeres que se lo comían con los ojos. Claro, eso no era llamar la atención.

Aunque definitivamente se sintió mejor al tenerlo cerca. Sentirse a salvo cerca de un demonio no era algo muy bueno…

—Que buena niñera resultaste ser—

Él chasqueó con la lengua y ella reprimió una risa.

—Si tu intención era molestarme en venganza por lo que ocurrió ayer, felicidades, lo lograste.

—No soy una niña inmadura, Sasuke.

—Sí, me he percatado de ello—

Sakura se sonrojó. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo él, y deseó golpearlo por decirle cosas tan vergonzosas.

—No intentaba vengarme, sólo fui arrastrada por Ino—dijo entre dientes.

Sasuke aún seguía mirándole con mala cara y si no se iban de ese lugar tendría que soportar aún más su mal humor. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de seguir más tiempo en ese lugar.

—Tendrás que venir tú conmigo para decirle a Ino que nos vamos, no quiero que después me reproche por haberle abandonado.

—Ya le he avisado que vine por ti.

— ¿Eh? —Estaba sorprendida— ¿En qué momento tú…?

—Eso es lo de menos. Vámonos ya de aquí, toda esta gente… —ni siquiera terminó la oración antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Tuvo que dar zancadas más largas hasta prácticamente correr porque Sasuke estaba caminando demasiado rápido. Con trabajo pudo seguirle el paso entre la gente que se ponía en su camino. Que irritante era el simple hecho de no poder caminar libremente.

Abordaron las escaleras eléctricas. Ella siempre detrás de él.

En el trayecto miró hacia los alrededores, buscando algo con que entretenerse durante el par de minutos que duraba el trayecto en las lentas escaleras, no podían bajar libremente por ellas porque había gente estorbando.

Y en un instante fue como si todo lo que le rodeaba hubiera dejado de moverse y el sonido cesara. Sólo podía escuchar leves ecos lejanos.

Se sorprendió del repentino cambió. Miró hacia Sasuke, pero él seguía como si nada con la mirada hacia el frente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Buscó en los alrededores casi con desesperación por lo lento que pasaban los segundos a su alrededor. Fue cuando pudo ver al causante de su pánico anterior. Resaltaba claramente sobre las demás personas y era el único que se movía con normalidad mientras se llevaba una taza de café a los labios.

Estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre la silla de una de las cafeterías del piso que acababan de dejar, cruzado de piernas y con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Por qué chicos guapos de cabellos oscuros seguían apareciéndose frente a ella?

Sus tupidas y oscuras pestañas se levantaron, mostrando una mirada profunda y completamente letal. Sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

_Oscuridad, gritos, sangre y ojos carmesí centelleando por todos lados… Una luna increíblemente brillante y roja siendo testigo de la masacre. _

_Un frío metal atravesando su pecho._

Sakura parpadeó al volver a la realidad. Su respiración se agitó y miró con horror al sujeto.

Una sonrisa burlona y siniestra apareció en el rostro de aquel muchacho. Uno de sus párpados se cerró en un guiño y un dedo pálido se posó sobre aquella curvada boca, y casi pudo escuchar que le ordenaba que guardara silencio.

Todo volvió a la realidad, el tiempo recuperó su velocidad y el ruido que llegó de golpe le mareó.

¿Qué fue eso que vio?

Una vez que bajaron por las escaleras buscó al sujeto de nuevo, pero desde su posición ya no podía ver nada.

Su pulso se aceleró mientras corría por las escaleras para regresar al piso anterior, empujando a las personas en su camino. Se detuvó frente a la mesa donde había visto al muchacho. Se había ido.

Desesperada, buscó por los alrededores.

Ella aún lo sentía cerca. _Sentía _la misma mirada de antes sobre ella, pero no lo podía encontrar por ningún lado.

A paso acelerado se dirigió hacia donde su instinto la guió. Caminó esquivando a las personas que se interponían en su camino.

Sus puños estaban cerrados tan fuerte que casi podía sentír las uñas clavadas en su carne. El corazón estaba golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho.

Tenía que encontrar al sujeto. Esa escena que le mostró en tan solo un par de segundos le había desubicado completamente.

Por alguna razón sabía que ese sujeto era el adecuado para darle respuestas. Si las quería, tendría que encontrarle primero.

Una cabellera completamente negra resaltó un par de metros delante. Sin perder tiempo corrió hasta darle alcance.

Un par de ojos color chocolate le miraron confundidos cuando ella de un tirón le hizo girarse. Se disculpó con el muchacho y él se alejó, molesto. Tal vez había sido un poco ruda.

—No seas tan impaciente. Pronto será. —Sakura se congeló en su lugar. De nuevo ocurrió lo mismo que cuando iba en las escaleras. El ruido cesó y el tiempo pareció ir extremadamente lento. Quería volverse para verle de frente, pero no pudo. Algo le obligaba a quedarse quieta, sin poderse dar media vuelta. Su corazón siguió bombeando con fuerza, por el miedo y la ansiedad—. Regresa con Sasuke—

Así como la voz regresó, se desvaneció de nuevo, igual que ella. Pudo ver como todo regresaba a la normalidad otra vez antes de cerrar los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Good morning! Sí, aquí me tienen a las tres de la mañana subiendo el nuevo capítulo mientras estoy en depresión. Sí, depresiva._

_Psycho Pass se convirtió en una de mis series favoritas EVER y ya está a un par de capítulos del final. Lloró._

_Si no la han visto se las recomiendo muchísimo. Tiene una trama tan jodidamente genial y unos bishies tan aksjhajksha *-* (caí enamorada del protagonista, quiero un hombre así de perfecto). Por las prisas no les había hablando de ella antes, pero tienen que verla T_T (a mi amiga que no ve animes le obligué a verla y también se enamoró :B)_

_Bueno ya. _

_¿Qué tal? ¿Quién quiere estar en el lugar de Sakura y ser perseguida por pelinegros sexys? ¡Hagan fila por favor!_

_Lalalá, espero no haber dejado ninguna irregularidad _ Mi cerebro ya está flasheando por la falta de horas de sueño (por favor, ayúdenme a quemar mi escuela)_

_¿Alguna duda, comentario? Me gusta leer sus teorías e_e _

_Pero por ahora creo que es tiempo de darle descanso a mi pervertida mente adolescente de diecisiete años. _

_Gracias por sus reviews anteriores. _

_¡Saludos a todas!_

_Besos, Kanade._

.

.

.

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_Por cierto Sasuke-glamour, me gustaría probar uno de ésos famosos sasucakes, ¿dónde puede conseguirlo? _

_._

_._

_._


	9. Butterflies and hurricanes

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**-Mangetsu No Koibito-**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 09

.

**_Butterflies and hurricanes_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

— _¡No quiero ir a ningún lado! —chilló, y se zarandeó de un lado a otro, tratando de zafarse. —Prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos, que no me dejarías sola… —sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de ellos sin parar. _

_Ella le abrazó cuando él se colocó a su altura y la rodeó con los brazos._

—_Te prometo que iré a buscarte cuando todo esto termine. Tenlo por seguro._

— _¡Sakura, rápido! ¡Es hora de irnos!_

**…**

Sueño extraño que hizo que su pecho doliera.

Abrió los ojos y sus pupilas dilatadas inmediatamente se contrajeron al recibir de lleno la luz. Esperó a acostumbrarse a la luminosidad para volver a abrir los ojos.

La mirada oscura de Sasuke fue lo primero con lo que se encontró. Pudo sentir la mano fría de él sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tomó la mano que él mantenía en su rostro para acercarla a su boca y después besarla suavemente. La sangre se arremolinó en sus mejillas después de ello y se sintió avergonzada al ver que Sasuke se mantenía estoico.

—Recuerda que ahora puedo sentir lo mismo que tú. Que te quedes callado ya no me afecta tanto… Creo… —susurró quedito.

Él sonrió de lado y asintió.

—Que bien porque no me gusta hablar de más—se acercó a su rostro y posicionó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Un instante después se separó.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

Sakura parpadeó ante la repentina pregunta.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando echaste a correr en el centro comercial.

Ah, ahora recordaba porque en ese momento estaba sobre la cama.

—No lo sé…

—Tiene que haber una razón.

—Yo no sé exactamente qué fue lo que pasó…

—Dime lo que tengas que decir. —Sakura no supo exactamente por dónde comenzar. ¿Debería contarle acerca del extraño en el parque? ¿Y lo del centro comercial? —Sabes… —ella dio un respingo. No se percató de que se había mantenido callada un largo rato. Sakura le miró con atención. —Deberías recordar que soy capaz de darme cuenta cuando me estás mintiendo, y en este momento sé que has estado ocultando algo. Quiero que me hables con la verdad.

¿Acaso sus neuronas se habían detenido? ¿Por qué no podía articular ni una sola palabra?

La mirada inquisitiva y con un toque de enojo que Sasuke le estaba dedicando le puso excesivamente nerviosa. Por alguna razón el "no le hables a Sasuke sobre mí" no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. Su intuición le advertía que si le decía algo nada bueno sucedería. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir culpabilidad al callarse algo tan importante. Y ahí radicaba el dilema sobre qué hacer en ese momento.

Finalmente suspiró, dando por terminado su monólogo interno.

— ¿Por qué los pelinegros guapos me atormentan?

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Seguro pensó que había quedado retrasada mental por el golpe que se dio al caer desmayada.

— ¿Quiénes dices…?

—Tú, y aquél sujeto en el centro comercial.

Bien, había decidido callarse el incidente en el parque. Por el momento.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice yo?

— ¡Eres pelinegro!

— ¿Y eso es malo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso todos los demonios tienen el cabello negro?

—Habla claro, Sakura.

—Creo que había un demonio, en el centro comercial…

—Eso es imposible, yo lo hubiera sentido.

—Hablo enserio. En las escaleras. Lo vi cuando íbamos bajando por ellas. Era como tú y estoy segura que no era un demonio como los que antes me han atacado. Estaba sentado en una cafetería y lo escuché reírse—los vellos se le erizaron al recordar la cantarina risa. —Fue como si todo se detuviera y estoy segura de que me mostró algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí. Cuando lo vi a los ojos una escena pasó por mi mente y estoy segura de que yo no estuve en ella. Totalmente segura. Yo no estaba ahí, pero lo vi todo, lo _sentí_.

—Sakura…

— ¡Sasuke, hablo enserio! ¡Fue horrible! Como si yo estuviese ahí pero a la vez no… —comenzó a sollozar. Podía recordar la carnicería. La sensación de tener un arma clavada. Había sido espeluznante estar ahí pero no estarlo al mismo tiempo. Todo era tan confuso, ¿cómo era posible algo así? Sintió como Sasuke la acercaba a su pecho. —Vi gente muriendo. Yo misma sentí que me estaba muriendo, pero no era yo—Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

— ¿Cómo era aquél sujeto?

Ella levantó el rostro que había permanecido escondido en su pecho. Sasuke estaba observándola.

—En cierto modo se parecía un poco a ti… sólo que sus ojos eran un poco más rasgados y tenía cabello completamente negro. Aunque su piel era aún más blanca de la tuya, casi traslúcida. Y su sonrisa… daba escalofríos—

Apenas fue un cambio muy poco perceptible, del cual no se hubiese percatado si no fuera porque le estaba observando de tan cerca. Su gesto se crispó por tan solo un par de milésimas de segundo. Así como llegaron, desaparecieron. Su boca se convirtió en una línea. Se mantuvo en silencio.

—Sasuke, no te quedes callado—no recibió respuesta.

El silencio comenzó a ponerle los nervios de punta.

Gracias a su recién descubierta habilidad, o lo que fuera, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba sorprendido y también confundido. Y un poco conmocionado.

Sólo podía significar algo.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Sasuke le miró de reojo y luego desvió la mirada otra vez. —Sasuke, ¿le conoces? ¿Es eso, verdad?

Él suspiró.

—No estoy seguro.

— ¿Por qué?

Con una expresión que sólo reflejaba cansancio le miró a los ojos. Era sorprendente ver tal expresión en un rostro tan joven.

—El cabello y los ojos negros. La piel blanca. Ésos son rasgos bastante característicos de la gente de mi clan.

— ¿Entonces es un familiar tuyo? —Sakura estaba sorprendida.

—Según lo que yo sé, soy el último que aún existe. Creí haberte dicho que todos habían sido exterminados, como ratas.

— ¿Absolutamente todos?

—Sí.

—Sasuke…

—No hace falta que digas algo. No estoy seguro de nada. Puede que sea una coincidencia y se trate de alguien más. Aunque tengo que averiguar de quién se trata y por qué te buscó—

Sakura se mordió el labio. Recordó los rasgos de aquél sujeto del parque, que al igual que Sasuke, había carbonizado a otro demonio. Tenía también piel blanca, ojos y cabello oscuro.

Pero, ¿por qué no se sentía capaz de contarle a Sasuke acerca de ése día? Él mismo le había dicho que no pudo sentirla durante un buen rato y tenía la sospecha de que fue por culpa de aquél sujeto. ¿Por qué no podía hablarle a Sasuke sobre ése incidente?

También estaba el hecho de que ésos dos pelinegros conocían a Sasuke. ¿Podría ser qué…?

— ¿Estás asustada? —la voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus cavilaciones. —No te preocupes—

Abrió los ojos. Sasuke aún movía sus labios sobre los de ella mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Observó las oscuras y tupidas pestañas que reposaban sobre el párpado fijo. Un instante después éstas se levantaron, dando paso a la también oscura mirada. Sus ojos eran tan negros y abismales. Se vio reflejada en ellos, en ésa profunda oscuridad, pero no sintió miedo. Estaba segura de que aceptaría hundirse en aquella negrura siempre que se tratara de Sasuke.

Ella misma se sorprendió de ese pensamiento.

—No pienso permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño—las palabras de Sasuke la descolocaron aún más.

Su rostro solicitó sangre, aunque no entendía cómo para qué y sintió como ésta acudía inmediatamente al llamado. Pero no se trataba sólo de eso. Después de todo era una adolescente.

De nuevo apareció aquél huracán de mariposas que revoloteaban alocadamente en su estómago. La sensación era tan fuerte que sólo podía significar una cosa. Una cosa aterradora. Sí, aterradora porque no se trataba de alguien normal. Él era un demonio maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente de él?

Se estaba, si no es que lo estaba ya, enamorando de un maldito demonio. Un demonio llamado Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía enamorarse de alguien así?

Eso le terminó de confirmar que no era una persona normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó temprano, como todos los días.

Salió de la cama, entró a la ducha. Se vistió, peinó y bajó a desayunar. Lavó los platos. Se arregló el uniforme y tomó su mochila.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir?

La voz de Sasuke apareció de la nada, igual que él. Sakura se dio media vuelta para encararlo.

De pie con su típica pose de chico malo. Pulcro y con una increíblemente roja manzana en las manos, ¿de dónde había salido esa grandiosa manzana? Quería una como ésa.

— ¿A dónde más? A la escuela, obviamente. Como ya te he dicho antes, no pienso ir contigo en ése monstruo de dos ruedas que guardas en el garaje. Iré a pie, como siempre.

—Oh… —la jugosa manzana crujió al recibir una mordida. Pobrecilla, tan deliciosa. —Suerte entonces… —mordió la manzana una vez más y se dio media vuelta.

¿Qué había sido esa sonrisa tan burlona? Resopló, molesta. ¿De qué se estaba riendo ése idiota?

Abrió la puerta y salió de su hogar. Bonita manera de iniciar lo que se suponía sería un grandioso día.

Apenas dio un paso fuera y se sintió como una estúpida. Una GRAN estúpida.

No pudo evitar que la sangre llenara su rostro. Un brillante rojo, así como el de aquella deliciosa manzana.

Se suponía que estaba suspendida. No tenía que ir a clases.

Y ése idiota se había burlado de ella.

—Sasuke… —susurró con los puños apretados. Dio media vuelta para verlo aparecer de nuevo frente a ella.

— ¿Aún no te vas? Creí que habías dicho que irías a la escuela andando —estaba segura que detrás de aquella manzana había una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo sabías y aun así me ibas a dejar ir… —siseó enojada.

— ¿Yo? —fingió demencia. —No sé de qué hablas Sakura. ¿Te caíste de la cama? ¿Tienes fiebre? Oh, ya entiendo por qué estás tan roja—eso terminó con su paciencia. Él seguía mofándose frente a ella de esa manera tan descarada. —Oh, espera. —El rostro iracundo de Sakura cambió por uno de sorpresa. Sasuke había colocado la manzana al lado de su rostro y le miraba seriamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — ¿por qué de un momento a otro se había quedado tan serio?

—Nada, es sólo que tu rostro estaba igual de rojo que la manzana y me entraron ganas de_ morderte también… _

Sus nudillos crujieron cuando apretó los puños con demasiada fuerza. Ése maldito demonio se reía de ella por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

Su rostro se tornó iracundo una vez más.

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabías?

—No decías lo mismo ayer cuando nos bañamos juntos…

Era imposible que su rostro se volviera más rojo, así que fingió que el color se debía a la ira y no a la vergüenza. ¿Por qué él insistía tanto en recordarle _ésos_ momentos para avergonzarle?

Se mordió la lengua para quedarse callada y caminó con paso firme y rápido hacia su habitación, tragándose el coraje y de paso también el orgullo al retirarse. No pudo contra ése argumento, era demasiado tímida cuando se trataba de _eso_.

Sasuke escuchó la puerta azotarse con exagerada fuerza. Una sonrisa bobalicona se plantó en su pálido rostro.

Ganó la batalla. _Otra vez._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura lanzó la mochila con demasiada fuerza a la cama. Ésta rebotó y cayó al suelo.

Maldijo a la estúpida mochila.

La levantó y la volvió a lanzar a la cama. De nuevo rebotó y cayó una vez más al suelo.

Maldijo a los resortes del colchón.

Que se jodiera la mochila, no pensaba recogerla otra vez.

Escuchó un silbido detrás de ella. Le bastó ver la puerta entrecerrada para saber de quién se trataba.

—Ojalá también fueras así de agresiva mientras… —Sasuke se vio interrumpido por un peine asesino, que obviamente esquivó. —Deberían dejar de vender ésos peines, parecen ser peligrosos. —Sakura volteó a mirarlo con mala cara.

—Largo, voy a cambiarme.

—Hazlo. No es como si no te hubiese visto desnuda antes. —Sakura estuvo a punto de lanzarle el bote de una crema, pero en tan solo un parpadeó le tenía apresada por la espalda. — ¿O es que… la señorita necesita ayuda…? —tembló al sentir su aliento frío sobre su oreja.

Forcejeó, pero sólo consiguió que él apretara más su cuerpo con el de ella. No, no, tenía que tener más autocontrol. Estaba molesta con él así que no cedería.

La lengua de él delineó la curvatura de su cuello y ella gimió.

No, no. No iba a ceder.

Con un movimiento ágil y rápido logró liberarse de su agarre.

Se alejó de él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Punto para Sakura.

—Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que puedo ganar muy fácilmente este juego, Sa-ku-ra—paladeó su nombre de una manera tan increíblemente sensual. Se sintió sucia por excitarse con sólo eso.

Bajó la guardia. Error.

Sasuke la jaló hacia él y la atrapó una vez más, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Ella forcejeó en vano. Él levantó sus piernas e hizo que las enredará en su cintura.

Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le acariciaba las piernas por debajo de la falda. Sakura suspiraba y comenzó a sentir calor. Sobre todo en un área específica.

—Sasuke… no… —susurró.

— ¿No qué? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Hasta ahí llegaba su autocontrol. Maldita sea.

Sakura le sacó la camisa y se mordió el labio inferior. Joder, ¿por qué estaba tan bueno?

Segundo error.

Él se percató de ello y sonrió derrochando autosuficiencia.

Bastardo narcisista.

Llegaron a la cama y él se posicionó sobre ella sin despegar los labios de su piel, dejando pequeñas marcas rosadas en aquella piel blanca.

Cielos, ¿por qué aún tenían la ropa colocada? No pasó ni un minuto antes de que los dos se deshicieran de ellas. Oh sí, así estaba mucho mejor.

Sakura gimió cuando uno de sus pezones fue atacado por su boca y el otro por una de sus blancas manos. Sasuke chupó, mordisqueó y lamió.

Sakura estaba en el paraíso; sí, en el paraíso. Con un demonio.

Él subió hasta su boca entreabierta y la besó con ganas. Sakura enredó los dedos en las hebras azabaches para profundizar el beso. Sasuke era tan bueno usando su lengua.

Un ruido repentino les hizo detenerse por un segundo. Sakura observó el teléfono que sonaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Sasuke lo ignoró completamente y retomó su labor.

—Sasuke, espera—Sakura luchó para apartarle.

—Sólo déjalo sonar, maldita sea.

— ¡No! ¿Qué tal si es algo importante?

Ella ignoró su cara molesta y alargó la mano para coger el teléfono.

Era Ino. Su amiga resultaba un poco inoportuna a veces. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Sakura!_ —escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella escuchó el parloteó de su amiga sobre lo mucho que le iba a extrañar durante los recesos y a la hora de salida. Pero eso no fue lo preocupante.

Observó como Sasuke sonreía. Sí, pero no de una manera bonita. Estaba planeando algo malo. Quería vengarse porque lo habían detenido. Malditos demonios malvados. Tragó gordo, tenía miedo.

Él le acarició las piernas con lentitud e intentó separarlas. Sakura luchó por mantenerlas juntas mientras escuchaba a Ino hablar y hablar.

Jadeó asustada.

Sasuke era muchísimo más fuerte que ella. Sakura le miró suplicante, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió de una manera tan sexy que en otro momento le hubiese vuelto loca, pero en ese momento la puso muchísimo más nerviosa.

Se mordió el labio cuando él comenzó a jugar con la lengua en su parte más íntima.

Intentó separarlo pero fue imposible. Él se estaba vengando de la peor manera posible.

Quiso colgarle a Ino, pero sabía que ésta volvería a llamar una y otra vez hasta que le respondiera de nuevo. Ella justo estaba hablándole sobre el chico con el que estaba saliendo, así que era totalmente imposible detenerla.

Ahogó un gemido.

Se mordió el labio, apretó los dientes e hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse callada mientras Ino parloteaba del otro lado del teléfono.

Todo fue en vano cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke adentrarse más.

— _¿Sakura, qué fue eso?_

Ella apretó los dientes y los ojos por la labor incesante de él. No iba a darle una tregua.

—Una cucaracha. Me asustó mucho—logró articular.

— _¿Sakura, estás bien? Te escuchó muy agitada. ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Voy para allá!_

— ¡No! —más bien fue como un gemido, y no un grito. Sasuke había atrapado su clítoris. Le costó muchísimo trabajo guardar silencio y después responderle. —Digo, no es necesario. E-estoy bien.

—_Ah, vale. ¿Dónde me quedé?_—Ino prosiguió con su relato.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no colgaba de una vez? ¿Acaso no tenía que ir a la escuela?

Gimió cuando Sasuke introdujo uno de sus dedos. Inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

—_Joder Sakura, ¿estás bien? _

— ¡Sí! Escucha Ino tengo que…

— _¿Está Sasuke contigo?_

— ¡No! Salió muy temprano.

Dos dedos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan excitada con la situación? ¿Desde cuándo era una maniática sexual?

—_Ya veo… ¿entonces vienes con nosotros? _

— ¡Sí! —no supo si se lo había dicho a Ino o a Sasuke.

— _¡Genial! Paso por ti a las ocho. Tengo que ir a clase. Adiós_… —Ino ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Sakura colgó y lanzó el teléfono lejos.

No se contuvo más y comenzó a gemir. Sasuke lamía y al mismo tiempo usaba sus dedos.

— ¡Sasuke!

Comenzó a mover las caderas con ritmo. Estaba llegando al clímax. Apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza y se aferró a las sábanas hasta que sintió como algo explotaba dentro de ella.

Jadeaba intentado recuperar el aliento y cuando abrió los ojos, Sasuke ya estaba frente a ella. Pasó las manos delineando los músculos de sus brazos y espalda. Recorrió su pecho y abdomen. Sus manos bajaron aún más hasta llegar a su pene erecto.

Él le miró ligeramente sorprendido por un segundo. La sorpresa se convirtió en placer cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Sasuke jadeó y le miró a los ojos con lujuria.

Estaba avergonzada, pero verle así, por ella, borró cualquier pensamiento que le distrajera de su labor.

Su mano se movió con deliciosa lentitud. Poco a poco subió la velocidad mientras lo escuchaba jadear y suspirar.

Ahora Sasuke estaba igual de excitado que ella. Podía sentirlo completamente duro bajo su tacto.

Se sorprendió cuando repentinamente apartó su mano de una manera brusca y se separó un poco. No supo que ocurría hasta que él le dio la vuelta y la dejó boca abajo sobre el colchón.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Prepárate para tu castigo. —Sakura tragó gordo. Así que aún no se le pasaba el enfado. —No creas que por lo que acabas de hacer se me iba a olvidar que me interrumpiste. —La levantó de manera que la hizo quedar en cuatro. Estaba bastante avergonzada en esa posición. Apenas iba a protestar cuando Sasuke se pegó a ella. Él hizo que sus sexos rozaran y ella gimió. —Detenerme en ese momento fue lo peor que pudiste haber hecho, Sa-ku-ra—

Ella volvió a gemir con ganas cuando él volvió a causar fricción. Y lo volvió a hacer, una y otra vez de una manera deliciosamente lenta.

Estaba torturándola de nuevo.

Las piernas le temblaban y estaba tan húmeda que podía sentir el líquido tibio deslizarse por sus muslos.

—Sasuke… —susurró entre gemidos.

Quería. No, necesitaba que terminara ya con aquello o se volvería loca.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —le susurró en la oreja.

Ella gimió cuando le pellizcó uno de sus duros y ya oscuros pezones.

—Deja de torturarme… —sentía que sus piernas estaban a punto de colapsar.

Gritó y apretó con fuerza el dosel de la cama cuando Sasuke le penetró con fuerza sin previo aviso.

— ¿Esto era lo que querías? —Sakura gimió cuando él retrocedió lentamente—. ¿Sakura?

—Sí… Sasuke…—susurró.

— ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido? —maldición, a éste paso se iba a volver loca.

El aire le faltaba y todo el cuerpo le temblaba como gelatina. Los pezones le dolían por lo duros que estaban y él no ayudaba pellizcándolos.

—Sí.

—Pídelo— ¿por qué no terminaba con eso de una vez?

Maldito demonio.

Su mente estaba nublada por la excitación. Seguro después se arrepentiría por seguirle el juego, pero ahora no era importante. Lo necesitaba moviéndose ya.

—Más… —gimió cuando él la volvió a penetrar lentamente.

— ¿Más qué?

—Maldita sea, sólo hazlo. Por favor, me estás volviendo loca…

— ¿Más lento? — ¿por qué le tenía que hablar al oído? ¿No se daba cuenta de que sólo la ponía peor?

—Más rápido… —susurró entre jadeos.

Sakura ladeó el rostro para verle a la cara.

Él le había ganado por segunda vez en lo que iba el día. El bastardo sonreía victorioso.

—Como ordenes—la besó.

Sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y ella gritó.

Maldición, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Él le apartó el cabello del cuello. Le besó y después la mordió con ganas. Sakura gritó, pero no de dolor. Movía las caderas rítmicamente, acompasándose a los movimientos de él. Podía sentir que algo tibio resbalaba por su clavícula.

Él lamió su cuello mientras ella obtenía el clímax. Segundos después él también llegó al límite.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama, agotada. Intentaba recuperar desesperadamente el aire perdido y su cuerpo temblaba. Había sido asombroso. Aún podía sentir sus paredes contraerse y la sensación de satisfacción.

Él también se dejó caer a su lado.

—Eres un malnacido.

—Te dije que éste era un juego dónde siempre gano—Sasuke se giró hacia ella.

Sakura odio y amó esa sonrisa bobalicona que él tenía plantada. Sasuke era un demonio pero en ese momento no lucía como tal.

Una sensación apareció una vez más. Oh, ahí estaban de nuevo las mariposas, se habían tardado un poco en despertar. Se cubrió el rostro con una de las almohadas y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al pelinegro. Seguro tenía una expresión estúpida en el rostro y no quería que él la viera o tendría otro recurso para reírse de ella.

—Bonito trasero—Sakura se cubrió con la arrugada sábana.

—Déjame en paz. Estoy cansada—Sakura dio un respingo cuando Sasuke le abrazó por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura, y colocó el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Ella abrazó gustosa los brazos que le envolvían.

La pelirosa se sintió bastante confundida y sorprendida. Podía percibir algo en Sasuke que antes no había sentido, pero no sabía identificar lo que era.

Él estaba siendo gentil, cosa que le provocó el cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero no sólo era eso. Había otra cosa desconocida en aquél gesto.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —susurró él.

Sakura se sintió aún más descolocada. Se giró y se encontró de frente con el rostro de Sasuke. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que dormía, pero ella sabía que no era así.

Observó su rostro y quiso tocarle. Acariciar su rostro. Su piel blanca, las largas pestañas y negrísimas que contrastaban con su piel. Al final su vista se detuvo en sus labios apretados suavemente. Se veían tersos y ligeramente hinchados, totalmente apetecibles.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza. Quería besarlo. Tomar la iniciativa por primera vez.

Tragó gordo, con determinación y cerró los ojos. Se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron.

Él abrió los ojos. Aunque ya se había besado antes, ésa era la primera vez que ella lo besaba a él y eso se sentía increíblemente bien.

No fue un beso apasionado, sólo se trató de un inocente roce de labios. Más que suficiente.

Ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los oscuros de él. Se sonrojó furiosamente y se escondió en su pecho.

—Ahora voy a dormir. No me molestes, idiota—cerró los ojos con fuerza y fingió que dormía.

Sasuke la pegó más a su pecho e inhaló el delicioso aroma y el calor de su piel.

—No lo haré—Sakura sonrió y poco a poco su respiración se volvió más acompasada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y cansado.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Sasuke sentado y recargado sobre el respaldo de la cama.

Sonrió, feliz. Sin embargo, su sonrisa pronto se borró. Sasuke parecía ausente, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué sus ojos se veían tan… _vacíos_?

Se incorporó sobre el colchón. Era como si fuera a desaparecer.

— ¿Sasuke?—él hizo un ruido con la garganta y después desvió su mirada hacían ella. Sus ojos habían cambiado de nuevo— ¿Ocurre algo? —Él negó con la cabeza. — ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Ocho horas.

— ¿¡Qué!? —gritó.

¿Tanto tiempo había sido?

Su expresión cambió cuando él le sonrió con burla.

— ¿Te divierte mucho esto, no?

—Bastante.

—Eres un bastardo.

—Gracias—ella se movió dispuesta a salir de la cama.

Se detuvo cuándo escuchó un leve tintineo. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un collar plateado del que colgaba un dije. Lo tomó entre sus manos para mirarlo de cerca. Era una media luna, celta para ser exactos. De color plata y muy, muy brillante.

Se giró y se acercó a Sasuke. ¿En qué momento se lo había puesto?

—Sasuke, ¿qué es? … —él la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Se sintió avergonzada, pero la curiosidad era mayor.

—Un collar—reprimió las ganas de golpearlo.

—Deja de tratarme como una estúpida. Por supuesto que sé que es un collar.

— ¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntas?

—Sasuke… —sus dientes crujieron. Pobrecillos, últimamente estaban sufriendo mucho por culpa de ése demonio idiota.

—Tu amiga rubia me dijo que te gustaba mucho la luna—Sakura se sorprendió.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste tú con ella?

—Eso no importa—ésa Ino le debía algunas explicaciones, ¿desde cuándo hablaba con él? —Nunca te lo quites. También es un amuleto de protección.

— ¿Qué?

—No me pidas explicaciones de cómo funciona. Simplemente nunca te lo quites—ella asintió.

Estaba feliz. Sasuke le había hecho un regalo, que seguro le facilitaba el trabajo, pero al fin y al cabo era un regalo. Bastante bonito por cierto.

Desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza, seguro estaba sonriendo como boba otra vez. Sí, las estúpidas mariposas de nuevo saltaban a la acción.

Enfocó la vista en un punto específico cuando algo llamó su atención. Algo de color rojo sobre su almohada. Manchas de gotas rojas sobre la almohada. ¿Qué era eso? La tomó entre sus manos e identificó lo que era.

Una blanca mano se la arrancó y la almohada salió volando. Sakura lo miró, incrédula.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué demonios había sangre en esa almohada? —Él pasó una de sus manos por su oscuro cabello. Sus ojos se cerraron cansados y suspiró—, ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué carajos fue eso?

—Escucha, no te alteres. Sólo pasó… ni siquiera me había percatado de ello…

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —él se revolvió el cabello una vez más.

Se quedó callado.

Sakura esperaba una respuesta, ¿por qué demonios había sangre en su almohada?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Recordó que Sasuke la había mordido en el cuello y que algo cálido se había deslizado por su cuello. La mordió. Sasuke la mordió, como un maldito vampiro… ¿¡Qué carajos!?

Se apartó inmediatamente, asustada. Se palpó el cuello en busca de la herida, pero no sintió nada.

—Sakura, escucha…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No fue a propósito, fue inconscientemente…. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Bebiste de mi sangre? ¿Qué carajos eres? —él intentaba acercarse, pero ella retrocedía.

—Escucha, a veces pasa… cuándo estamos excitados… Ya te dije que soy un demonio. No quería hacerte daño, de verdad que no…

—Sasuke…

—Sakura, créeme—Sasuke estaba serio y eso la atemorizó.

—Dame tu mano—él la estiró y Sakura la rozó con las yemas de sus dedos. Cuando se sintió con más confianza la estrechó.

No estaba segura de mucho, pero Sasuke no le mentía. Hasta parecía un poco, atormentado…

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué eres tan extraño? —susurró la pelirosa.

—Tú no te quedas atrás.

— ¿De verdad eso es algo… normal? —Sasuke se pasó una de sus manos por el cuello y lo frotó.

Sakura observó con sumo interés como sus músculos se tensaban con el movimiento. Después de abofeteó mentalmente.

—Yo estaba excitado. Creo que demasiado… —Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada, con pena.

Error.

Los dos estaban desnudos.

Gritó al percatarse de ello. Sasuke la miró como si fuera estúpida. Se dio cuenta del porqué había gritado y rodó los ojos.

Ella levantó la mirada y corrió a la cama para cubrirse con las sábanas.

—Sakura…

—No me importa si ya me has visto desnuda, sigue avergonzándome.

Sasuke rodó los ojos por tercera vez.

—Lo que sea… —agradeció mentalmente que ella no se hubiera alterado demasiado por el pequeño incidente del mordisco.

—Sasuke—la voz femenina atrajo su atención. —Y-yo no estaba enojada… sólo estaba sorprendida… Después de todo, ya nada es normal en mi vida. Cosas como éstas ya no me alteran _tanto._ Sobre todo porque se trata de ti—observó como ella se escondía entre las sábanas.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza por encima de las sábanas.

Su calor y aroma le reconfortó.

En ese instante estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, ¿pero qué pasaría después? Sasuke se planteó la pregunta.

¿Qué iba a pasar con ella?

No, ¿qué iba a pasar con los dos cuándo se le ordenara llevar a Sakura con él? Posiblemente no se volverían a ver. Él recibiría la tan valiosa información que le llevaría con los culpables de la masacre de su familia, ¿pero ella? Ni siquiera sabía cuál iba a ser su futuro cuándo fuera entregada.

Al principio había empezado las cosas con ella sólo para matar el aburrimiento, pero ahora no podía negar que el asunto ya no iba por ese camino, bastó el día en el que ella desapareció por un buen rato para darse cuenta de ello.

Hacía tiempo atrás que había decidido no volver a relacionarse con nadie, en ningún sentido. No tenía tiempo para ello.

Que ingenuo fue.

Pero las cosas siempre sucedían por algo. No podía desperdiciar más tiempo ahora que las cosas habían dado un, tal vez, pequeño giro inesperado. Necesitaba averiguar qué pasaría con Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Buenas noches!_

_Estoy demasiado triste. Los animes de Psycho Pass y Fairy Tail llegaron a su final :( Por suerte, aún me queda el manga..._

_¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Les gustó el lemon? Mi experiencia escribiéndolos es muy poca, así que me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones :)_

_Gracias por los reviews anteriores. Son siempre motivadores :D_

_Paso a retirarme, estos últimos días no he estado durmiendo bien y Morfeo ya está enfadado, esperando a que cierre la lap para llevarme con él. _

_¡Saludos a todas!_

_Besos, Kanade._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


	10. Under cover the darkness

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**-Mangetsu No Koibito-**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 10

.

**_Under cover the darkness_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Vaya floja que era. Cuando despertó, el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto. Se incorporó en el colchón, buscando con la mirada a Sasuke.

No estaba.

Sakura se levantó para hacer algo de comer, su estómago reclamaba por comida.

Cuando llegó al comedor encontró una nota de Sasuke con un simple "regreso más tarde". Suspiró. ¿Qué esperaba que él le escribiera?

Se preparó algo rápido, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Últimamente no había estado comiendo para nada bien, se saltaba comidas y las que consumía mayormente no eran tan nutritivas.

Suspiró, esta vez de aburrimiento.

¿Qué podía hacer en su tiempo libre?

Descartó la idea de estudiar, no se sentía con ánimo para hacerlo, sin embargo, se le ocurrió pedirle a Ino que investigara cuáles eran las tareas que los maestros estaban dejando. Seguro alguno de los admiradores que tenía la rubia en su grupo aceptaría dejarle las notas. Pero eso sería después.

Lavó los trastes usados y se dirigió a la sala. Se estiró en el sofá y encendió la televisión, haciendo un poco de _zapping._ Nada interesante que ver. Apagó el televisor.

Tercer suspiro.

Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con el collar que le había dado Sasuke. Lo tomó con las yemas de los dedos.

Posiblemente ni siquiera había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se había ido. Acababan de estar juntos en la mañana y, ¿de verdad ya le extrañaba tanto? ¿Hasta qué punto se había hecho tan dependiente de su presencia?

Patética mujer enamorada.

Mejor olvidarse un rato de ello. Decidió que haría aseo en la casa, después de todo no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Puso algo de música antes de comenzar con la labor. No soportaba el silencio absoluto, le traía malos recuerdos.

Y limpiando la casa se fue la mayor parte de su tarde.

Recordó que ahora tenía que pagar cuentas por sí sola. Ya no había nadie que le ayudara a solventar los gastos. Y que mejor oportunidad para buscar trabajo ahora que no estaba yendo a la escuela. Sí, se suponía que debía descansar, que esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba faltando, pero debía priorizar.

Estaba decidiendo que ponerse para salir a en busca de trabajo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Pensó entonces que debía cancelar la línea telefónica y mejor ahorrar para comprarse un celular, era más útil y menos costoso.

— _¡Sakura!_ —la voz de su amiga rubia fue inconfundible.

— ¿Ino? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estás en la escuela?

— _¡Sí, lo estoy! De hecho, ahorita mismo estoy llamándote a escondidas, en el baño._ —Ya podía imaginar a su amiga. Una risita escapó de sus labios. _— ¿De qué te ríes? _

—Nada, no importa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has llamado en horas de clase?

—_La cita se pospone._ — ¿Cita?

— ¿Cuál cita? —Su amiga no respondió inmediatamente.

—_Sakura…_

— ¿Si?

—_La cita con mi nuevo novio. Te dije que quería presentártelo. No me digas que lo olvidaste, ¡te lo acabo de decir hoy por la mañana! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? ¡Pude darme cuenta que no me estabas poniendo atención! _—Sakura sudó frío y se sonrojó.

Rió nerviosamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo olvide! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

—_Espero que no me estés mintiendo, Sakura Haruno._

—Por supuesto que no… —hizo una pausa y se le ocurrió una idea. — ¿Te gustaría acompañarme cuándo salgas de la escuela?

— _¿A dónde? _

—Te lo diré después.

—_Tú y tus misterios. Me gustan. Pasa por mí a la escuela en una hora, seguro podré escaparme. Ya sabes dónde verme. _

— ¿Estás segura? Puedo esperar.

—_Por supuesto que sí. Ya lo he hecho antes y hoy las clases están más aburridas de lo normal_. —Casi pudo imaginarla guiñando un ojo con travesura.

—Vale, ¡te veo en un rato! —colgó.

Bien, ahora se sentiría más segura acompañada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegó con tan solo diez minutos de anticipación al lugar acordado: la parte trasera de la escuela. No había pasado ni la mitad cuando una mochila voló desde el otro lado. Sakura la atrapó en el aire. Vio a Ino saltar desde la barda de dos metros y medio de la escuela. Sus piernas largas quedaron expuestas mientras caía con gracia sobre la superficie, como una gimnasta. Bueno, después de todo era una.

_Rubia ágil._

Mostró su blanca dentadura con una sonrisa y estiró la mano, haciendo una "v" con los dedos índice y medio.

—Parece divertido, algún día debería intentarlo—bromeó, lanzándole la mochila.

—Lo es. Te divertirás, enserio—las dos rieron.

Se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, antes de que alguien las viera y les delatara.

Sí, se sentían unas chicas rebeldes.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó la rubia cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

Sakura suspiró.

—Tengo que encontrar trabajo—soltó.

Ino se detuvo y le miró suspicaz.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté que no había tenido nuevas noticias de mi tío? —Ino asintió. —Pues bien, hace unos días confirmé que está desaparecido. Sasuke me acompañó al banco y ahí nos dijeron que no había habido nuevos depósitos ni movimientos en su cuenta ni nada en un largo tiempo. El dinero con el que cuento actualmente no me va a durar para siempre.

—Espera—la expresión de la rubia era de confusión. — ¿Dices que está desaparecido? —Negó con la cabeza. —No entiendo, ¿Qué no a Sasuke lo había enviado tu tío a cuidar de ti?

Sakura se paralizo y tragó gordo. Quiso golpearse con ganas en la cabeza. Se suponía que Ino creía que Sasuke era su primo.

—Él tampoco ha recibido nuevas noticias—intervino rápidamente. —En realidad ellos ni siquiera viven juntos. Sasuke se independizó hace tiempo y sólo hablaba por teléfono de vez en cuando con él—Ino abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" y luego la cerró.

— ¿Y entonces qué piensan hacer? ¿Ya han ido a la policía?

—No lo sé. Sasuke está investigando por su cuenta. Ya te he contado que mi tío siempre está viajando y está en el extranjero actualmente, ¿no? No creo que se pueda hacer mucho desde aquí. Nunca se sabe dónde está.

—Entiendo…

Sakura se sintió sumamente culpable, ¿desde cuándo era tan buena mentirosa? Por favor, Ino era su mejor amiga, no merecía ser engañada. Pero no había remedio.

La delicada mano de su amiga le tocó el hombro. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con el gesto cálido y amistoso que tanto le ayudaba en momentos difíciles.

—No te preocupes, ya verás cómo todo sale bien. Tal vez sólo está muy ocupado y no ha podido comunicarse. Él va a estar bien. —Un nudo de formó en su garganta.

Abrazó a su amiga y reprimió las ganas de llorar. No era el momento adecuado.

—Gracias, Ino.

— ¡No hay de qué! Para eso estamos las amigas, Sakura—ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo sentirse más culpable.

—Bien, entonces comencemos a buscarte un trabajo.

**. . .**

Las dos se desplomaron en el sofá de la pelirosa. Estaban agotadas. Habían recorrido la principal zona comercial de la ciudad.

Nada.

Bueno, a excepción de algunos locales, dónde la paga era muy poca y se necesitaba tiempo completo, el cual no tenía porque asistía a la escuela. El último lugar al que habían ido era una tienda de ropa masculina. La mirada lasciva del dueño las ahuyentó inmediatamente.

—Sakura…—lloriqueó la ojiazul. —Estoy agotadaaa.

—Yo también—se quejó. Miró el reloj de la televisión. Era bastante tarde. — ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

—Sí. Ya le he avisado a mi madre. Tendrás que prestarme algo de ropa. Meteré mi uniforme a la lavadora.

—Estás muy pasada de peso, no creo que mi ropa te entre. —Sakura se carcajeó con ganas cuando Ino le fulminó con la mirada. —Era broma, tranquila.

—Que graciosa eres. Mejor prepara la tina de baño, ¡nos bañaremos juntas! Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu primo? ¿Deberíamos invitarlo?

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura para fulminarla con la mirada.

—Pervertida. Ojalá yo también supiera dónde está. Sólo me dejó una nota por la mañana y aún no regresa.

—Ya veo… —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. —Iré a meter mi uniforme a la lavadora, anda a preparar el baño.

—Claro—

Agradeció mentalmente haber limpiado la casa. En especial la habitación.

**. . .**

Se preguntó una vez más sobre el paradero de Sasuke. No era la primera vez que desaparecía la mayor parte del día.

— ¿En qué piensas? —la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—En nada importante. Sólo trivialidades—sonrió y se puso a jugar con la blanca espuma, fingiendo demencia.

El agua de la tina se agitó cuando Ino se acercó a ella.

— ¿De dónde salió esto? —Ino señaló el brillante collar. —Me ha estado intrigando desde que lo vi.

—Es un regalo.

— ¿De quién?

—Sasuke—inmediatamente se arrepintió de habérselo dicho.

Ino le miraba con ojos pícaros, provocando que se sonrojara.

—Sakura…

—Ino, ¿qué te estás imaginando?

—Nada. No es nada—se cruzó de brazos y se volvió a acomodar, con una ancha sonrisa. —Sabes, no es necesario que lo niegues. Tengo un sexto sentido para esto. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando Sakura desvió la mirada, totalmente sonrojada. —Ahh, ¡pero qué conmovedora historia! Un amor que es imposible por los lazos sanguíneos. Pero no te preocupes amiga, ¡yo siempre voy a…!—su discurso fue interrumpido por el agua que Sakura le lanzó en la cara. —Sabes, no tenías que hacer eso, Sakura—la pelirosa rió con ganas. Ino también.

Ino se sintió feliz al ver a su amiga un poco más como antes. Se conmovió bastante y abrazó a la pelirosa. El agua salpicó por todos lados.

—Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba reír así…

—Ino… —susurró sorprendida.

—Oye, espera. ¿Qué demonios? —la rubia se separó de ella y la interrogó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sakura—su amiga estaba demasiado seria.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te crecieron los pechos? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Algo le decía que la seriedad no iba con Ino.

**. . .**

Hacia un buen rato que habían ido a dormir, pero ella simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Perdió la cuenta del número de vueltas que había dado sobre la cama. Por suerte, Ino había caído profundamente dormida inmediatamente, así que se salvó de sus interrogatorios.

Estaba preocupada. Sasuke aún no regresaba y tenía un mal presentimiento que estaba causándole dolor en el pecho. ¿Qué se suponía que debía que hacer?

Salió de la cama, se acercó a su ventana y corrió un poco las cortinas. Tenía la esperanza de ver la luna y las estrellas para reconfortarse un poco con su belleza y esplendor. Pero no podía ver nada, el cielo estaba nublado.

Definitivamente no iba a poder dormir bien esa noche.

Decidió caminar un poco dentro de la casa, no estaba tan loca como para salir a esa hora estando sola, y tratar de cansar a su cuerpo para poder quedarse por fin dormida. Bajó las escaleras y encendió la luz de la cocina. Se acercó a la alacena para tomar un vaso cuando un ruido le hizo saltar del susto. Respiro hondo y trató de serenarse.

Claramente había escuchado un golpe de nudillos sobre la puerta principal. Alguien había golpeado la puerta.

Su corazón estaba latiéndole con fuerza y su piel se erizó.

Era demasiado tarde como para que alguien fuera a visitarle. No podía tratarse de algún vecino ni mucho menos de alguien conocido, y tampoco podría ser Sasuke, él no tenía razón para llegar y llamar a la puerta. Nadie iría a su casa a esas horas de la madrugada. También estaba el hecho de que no había logrado conciliar el sueño porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se acercó a la encimera y tomó uno de los cuchillos que reposaban en ella. Ahora era cuando para comprobar que tan útiles habían sido sus clases de defensa personal.

Con todo el coraje que pudo reunir, se acercó sigilosamente a la sala, sin encender ninguna luz y tratando de no chocar con algún objeto. Sasuke no estaba ahí, así que tenía que defenderse, y sobre todo, proteger a Ino de lo que fuera que estuviese afuera.

El silencio era sepulcral y lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración. Odiaba el silencio como ése. Basándose en sus experiencias anteriores, sólo demostraba que nada bueno estaba pasando.

Por fin llegó a la puerta.

Tuvo miedo de poner el ojo en la mirilla ya que recordó las películas de terror que solía ver con Ino, en dónde la persona se asomaba por ahí y de repente sólo le quedaba un ojo.

Los pulmones le ardieron, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no estaba respirando.

Finalmente se atrevió. Apoyó las manos sudorosas y frías sobre la superficie de madera y colocó un ojo en el orificio.

Afuera no había nadie. Echó el vistazo completo, hasta dónde la mirilla se lo permitía, pero no logró visualizar nada extraño.

Fue como si de repente los sonidos hubieran vuelto. Los perros ladraban cerca y también escuchó un par de autos avanzar sobre el pavimento.

Todo estaba en tranquilidad, aunque bastante oscuro.

Aun así se atemorizó.

Nunca le había asustado concretamente la oscuridad, más bien le temía a lo que podía albergar ésta. Argumento que confirmó el día que fue a acampar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Pero estaba totalmente segura de que alguien o _algo _había golpeado la puerta, no pudo simplemente imaginárselo. Ya había pasado demasiadas cosas como para tratar de engañarse a sí mismas con respuestas racionales, precisamente porque ya nada era racional en su vida.

Respiró hondo, recuperando todo el aire perdido. Las manos sudadas y temblorosas aún sostenían el cuchillo con fuerza. Si se reflejara en un espejo en ése instante posiblemente resultaría ser todo un espectáculo para sí misma.

Decidió irse a la cama, rogando porque no fuera nada grave. Ino estaba ahí, no podía permitir que algo le pasara. Tomó nota mental de sólo llevarle con ella cuando Sasuke estuviera cerca.

— ¿Sakura?

La mencionada gritó y el cuchillo repiqueteó con fuerza en el suelo.

Observó a su amiga de pie en la entrada a la cocina. Ino le miraba confundida y su expresión cambió a una asustada cuando observó el cuchillo en el suelo.

A la pelirosa le temblaron las piernas, las cuales no resistieron y provocaron que cayera de rodillas. Comenzó a sollozar y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos. No quería que Ino le viera llorar.

— ¡Sakura!

Pero para empezar, ¿por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se sacudía de esa manera? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?

Ino se arrodilló frente a ella, sin entender aún la situación y le abrazó con fuerzas.

El cuerpo de su amiga se convulsionaba con el fuerte llanto. Estaba desesperada y perturbada por verle así y no saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

Los dolorosos sollozos estaban desgarrándole el corazón, pero no sabía que podía hacer.

— Sakura, ¿qué te ocurre?

Le dolía tanto ver a su amiga en ese estado. Se angustió enormemente al ver que Sakura no reaccionaba a sus palabras.

No podía reflejar debilidad frente a la pelirosa, necesitaba transmitirle seguridad. El labio inferior le tembló. Simplemente no pudo contenerse y se soltó en llanto también.

Toda esa situación era tan extraña y perturbadora para ella.

Se mantuvo a su lado, abrazándole con fuerza hasta que el llanto aminoró.

Sakura mantenía la cabeza gacha, así que no podía su rostro. Y siendo sincera, tampoco quería hacerlo. No se sentía capaz de mantener la compostura si llegaba a ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas de su mejor amiga. Era tan extraño verle llorar, sobre todo de esa manera.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó a la habitación. Hizo que se acostara en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir algo.

Ino simplemente se mantuvo a su lado, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, en silencio absoluto y velando su sueño. No quiso mirarle a la cara. No en ese momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando despertó, el olor a comida le lleno las fosas nasales y su estómago gruñó en respuesta. Estiró las extremidades sobre la cama y finalmente se puso de pie.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con Sakura cocinando. Ella la notó y le sonrió.

Ino se sentía confundida.

Apenas hacia algunas horas había estado deshecha en un mar de lágrimas y en ese momento se le veía como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, pudo haber engañado a cualquiera, menos a ella. Estaba segura de que esa sonrisa era una completa farsa.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sakura le interrumpió.

—Buenos días, Ino—le saludó, volviendo a su labor y dándole la espalda.

No era tan tonta como para no percatarse de que ella trataba de evadir el tema. Su amiga seguramente predijo que le iba a preguntar sobre lo acontecido anteriormente.

Suspiró.

Ya hablaría con ella más tarde, cuando el recuerdo no estuviera tan latente. Aún le dolía recordar el haber visto a su amiga en ese estado.

Se sentó en el comedor cuando Sakura vertió los huevos revueltos sobre los platos.

—Buenos días—respondió al saludo.

—Tu uniforme está colgado en la habitación—dijo la pelirosa, tomando asiento.

—Gracias.

El silencio incómodo reinó. Fue interrumpido por los cubiertos de Sakura chocando contra la superficie del plato.

— ¿Sasuke aún no regresa? —preguntó, tratando de romper la tensión.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

—Y no tengo ni idea de a dónde pudo haber ido. Tampoco tengo su celular.

—Ya veo…

El silencio apareció de nuevo.

Terminaron los alimentos sin decir ninguna palabra. Ino se levantó, ayudó a lavar los platos y se dirigió a arreglarse para la escuela.

En ningún instante cruzaron miradas, ni mucho menos palabras.

La rubia sabía que se estaba comportando como una idiota, que en ese momento su amiga estaba realmente mal y lo que necesitaba era su apoyo. Pero no podía. Algo le impedía hablar con ella, no sabía que decir ni hacer. Pero tampoco era completamente su culpa. Desde que Sakura había sido dada de alta en el hospital se estaba comportando diferente. Se mantenía hermética, negándose a contarle sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No quiso decir que era lo que había pasado ese día que se fue de campamento y también últimamente estaba mintiéndole en demasiadas ocasiones. Pudo darse cuenta de ello, pero fingió inocencia porque sabía que si preguntaba no recibiría la respuesta verdadera, solo más mentiras. Todo era tan extraño y preocupante. Tenía ganas de llorar por la angustia y la desesperación de no saber nada. Era como si Sakura fuese ahora una desconocida.

Cuando Ino bajó de la habitación, la pelirosa estaba esperándole en la entrada.

Caminó a paso firme hacia la salida y se detuvo cuando la tuvo de frente.

—Estoy bien—dijo, cuando la rubia se paró.

Ino se mantuvo seria, observando con atención sus movimientos, cualquier cosa que le delatara. Pero no, su amiga mantenía una perfecta máscara de seguridad.

Maldición, tenía ganas de golpearla por no tenerle confianza.

—Sakura…

—He dicho que estoy bien—le interrumpió abruptamente. Había sido demasiado cortante.

Ino frunció el ceño, comenzaba a irritarle demasiado la situación. ¿Acaso esa testaruda mocosa no podía simplemente aceptar la preocupación de los demás y recibir apoyo?

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Era como si Sakura considerara nada sus años de amistad al no hablarle sobre lo que estaba ocurriéndole. Se sentía excluida porque no estaba siendo tomada en cuenta.

—Basta—soltó son firmeza. Sakura olvidó su anterior coraza y dio un respingo, sorprendida. —Sé perfectamente que no estás bien. También sé a la perfección que me has estado mintiendo, que estás ocultado algo. No estás bien Sakura, nada bien. Te conozco demasiado como para no creerme ése patético intento de no preocuparme, ¿pero sabes qué?, ya lo hiciste. He estado extremadamente preocupada por ti desde el puto momento en el que me avisaron que estabas internada en el hospital, en un jodido estado de coma. ¿Te imaginas cómo me sentí al verte postrada en la cama? No había explicación para tu estado. Llegaste ahí sin ninguna explicación, saliste aún sin dar alguna. ¿De verdad creíste que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de que te estaba pasando algo realmente malo? —se le formó un enorme nudo en la garganta y su vista se apañó por las lágrimas. A Sakura le temblaba el labio inferior y estaba pálida. No pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad por hablarle así, pero estaba harta de quedarse callada, viendo como sufría en silencio, sola. —Así que habla de una puta vez si no quieres que realmente me enfade aún más contigo.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio.

Ino se sintió aún más frustrada. Resopló y miró la hora, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar a la escuela. No podía faltar porque había bastantes trabajos que entregar y Sakura tampoco estaba cooperando. Seguía agachando la cabeza, con el flequillo rosado cubriéndole el rostro.

Definitivamente esa pose no le quedaba para nada.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella simplemente se quedó callada.

—Bien, ya entendí. Te veo después, Sakura. —La miró por última vez desde el hombro, esperando que su expresión cambiara. Pero no, conservó la misma.

Se dio media vuelta y salió con rumbo a la escuela.

Se sentía una perra por haber dejado a su amiga en ese momento, pero si ella no quería hablar, ¿qué podía hacer?

Le daría un poco de tiempo para que se pensara mejor las cosas, tal vez reaccionaría. Pero, ¿y si no lo hacía?

Negó con la cabeza. Si no lo hacía, entonces ella la obligaría a entrar en razón. Estaba reprimiéndose a sí misma y eso estaba jodidamente mal, a ese paso sólo terminaría dañándose más.

Caminó con lentitud, deseando que su amiga le detuviera, pero no ocurrió nada. Finalmente, Ino desapareció por el horizonte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su cuerpo se fue deslizando lentamente por la superficie de madera, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

¿Qué clase de amiga era? Estaba haciéndole daño a Ino, a su mejor amiga. Estaba arrastrándola a sus problemas. Se había esforzado para que eso no ocurriera, pero simplemente todo fue en vano.

Era impensable que le pudiera hablar con la verdad, no era lo correcto. Si quería protegerle de lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo, entonces debía mantenerse callada. Incluso si eso significaba perder a su única amiga.

Abrazó sus rodillas y simplemente se quedó ahí tumbada en el suelo. Increíblemente no pudo llorar. Estaba afligida, extremadamente, pero no salieron lágrimas de sus ojos. Tal vez anoche había derramado muchas y su cuerpo apenas estaba llenando los depósitos. Rió por lo estúpido que había sonado eso.

Ni siquiera ella misma entendía que había sido lo que pasó anoche. Primero el sonido de los nudillos sobre la superficie de la puerta y después el llanto que no pudo controlar.

Tal vez la escena que armó se debía al estrés acumulado, el cual su cuerpo intentó liberar desesperadamente.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Lo necesitaba ahí, con ella, sólo así se sentiría segura y protegida, pero el imbécil no aparecía.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí postrada en el suelo, pero tuvo la necesidad de levantarse cuando el trasero le dolió.

**. . .**

Ya había anochecido. El día entero se le había ido viendo la televisión, entre otras trivialidades. Ahora se sentía como una completa vaga.

Aunque desesperadamente trató de despejar su mente, simplemente no pudo. Aún se sentía demasiado culpable por lo de Ino.

Su amiga ya había salido de la escuela desde hacía horas, sin embargo, una parte de sí misma aún albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que ella se apareciera por su casa. Eso no ocurrió. Y no la culpaba, tenía una muy buena razón para estar enfadada. Por otra parte, también estaba aliviada de que no hubiese ido a verle. Después de lo de anoche, no sabía que tan segura estaba cuando pasaban tiempo juntas. No quería que saliera dañada.

Sakura estaba por fin dormida en el sofá. Despertó porque escuchó pasos en el piso de arriba.

Tenía que ser Sasuke. Sólo podía ser él.

Se levantó de un salto y trató de arreglar su cabello despeinado.

Por fin regresaba. Lo había extrañado tanto, a pesar de que sólo había pasado un día desde que se vieron por última vez. Estaba enamorada, ahora lo aceptaba. Aunque jamás se lo diría en voz alta.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que él hiciese su entrada por la puerta que daba a la cocina, pero sus pasos eran demasiado lentos, cosa bastante extraña. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo apenas unos metros delante de ella resistió el impulso de saltar para abrazarlo. Iba a saludarlo con una sonrisa, pero notó la expresión de su rostro.

No sólo era su rostro, todo Sasuke estaba diferente. Había sangre en sus ropas.

Su cara se mantenía en un gesto crispado. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Había cerrado los puños con tanta fuerza que podía ver las venas de sus manos marcadas sobre la piel blanca.

— ¿S-Sasuke? —logró articular.

Se sentía impactada por la apariencia del muchacho.

A Sakura le tembló el cuerpo. Sasuke la miraba con intensidad, tanta que no pudo sostenerle la mirada. El cuerpo entero le estaba temblando, ¿era acaso miedo? No pudo articular ninguna palabra y casi podía escuchar los fuertes e irregulares latidos de su corazón golpeándole dolorosamente con fuerza en el pecho. Tenía la mirada baja y vio como el joven se le acercaba lentamente.

Sus pasos eran duros y lentos, como si no quisiera acercársele. En cuanto levantó la mirada, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Tuvo miedo de Sasuke.

Él le miraba fijamente, una mirada dura e intensa. Pero no fue eso lo que le atemorizó, fueron los ojos de Sasuke los que le hicieron retroceder, hasta finalmente enredarse torpemente en sus propios pies y caer al suelo.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban teñidos por el color de la sangre. Inmediatamente los flashback de todas las veces que había sido atacada acudieron a su mente.

Quiso gritar, pero estaba paralizada de miedo y no pudo ni siquiera moverse.

Sasuke iba a matarla.

"_Cuídate de los demonios…" _

Recordó la voz de la mujer de aquella vez que había estado en coma. Resultó ser como un balde de agua helada para despertar.

Su cerebro se encendió y se levantó con agilidad y rapidez.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero Sasuke la bloqueó inmediatamente con su cuerpo. Dio media vuelta para correr en otra dirección, pero él fue otra vez más rápido.

Cuando se impactó contra el duro suelo no pudo pensar en el dolor que le provocó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas e intentó zafarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero él era muchísimo más fuerte que ella.

Todos sus intentos por liberarse eran en vano. Él la tenía apresada por las muñecas con demasiada fuerza, que casi podía sentir los huesos crujir, seguro no tardarían en romperse.

En ése instante, una parte de ella desistió de luchar, era imposible librarse de él y, ¿para qué extender su agonía? Sasuke era un demonio, sus habilidades físicas le sobrepasaban, y a ella simplemente se le habían agotado las ganas de luchar. Así de rápido.

Su mente no podía pensar en nada claro. Tenía la cabeza llena de todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas semanas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al recordar el día anterior. Habían logrado llegar a ser cercanos. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido para que Sasuke cambiara de esa manera tan abrupta con ella? Hasta el punto de querer asesinarla… ¿era entonces que todo había sido una farsa? Tonta e ingenua. Enormemente estúpida.

Todo había sido mentira.

No, las cosas no podían haber sido así. Ella lo había tocado, ella _sintió_ que él no estaba mintiéndole. ¿Entonces qué carajos le había pasado en su día de ausencia? ¿Por qué sus ropas estaban empapadas de sangre? ¿_Por qué su rostro reflejaba tanta desesperación?_

No podía averiguar que estaba pasando por la mente de él. Posiblemente dedujo que intentaría hacerlo porque las manos con las que la apresaba estaban cubiertas por unos gruesos guantes de cuero. Tampoco podía hacer ningún movimiento porque estaba sujetándole las manos.

Estaba perdida.

—Maldita sea—él la soltó. La sangre comenzó a circularle de nuevo libremente por las manos. Ni siquiera podía moverlas. Le dolían a horrores.

Sakura observó atónita como Sasuke golpeaba el suelo. Un cuadro de azulejo de partió en pedacitos. Él siguió maldiciendo, dándole la espalda y revolviéndose con desesperación el pelo azabache. Ella no pudo moverse, ni articular palabra alguna. Se mantuvo ahí, de rodillas, en shock.

Sasuke había intentado matarla. No lograba asimilarlo.

Las lágrimas fluyeron con más rapidez. El nudo en la garganta ni siquiera le permitía respirar bien.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo, maldita sea! —gritó, perdiendo la compostura completamente.

Sasuke volteó a verla con la desesperación y el arrepentimiento marcados en su expresión. Estiró la mano, pero inmediatamente la retiró. No se atrevió a tocarla de nuevo.

Ella estaba paralizada, en un mar de lágrimas, llorando en silencio.

Había estado cerca de matarla.

¿Por qué demonios ya no estaba corriendo? ¿Por qué se quedaba solamente ahí, arrodillada en el suelo con derrota? ¡Había intentado matarla y ella no se estaba moviendo!

En un parpadeo ya estaba frente a ella. Su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo. Se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura. Tenía que terminar las cosas en ese mismo momento antes de que se arrepintiera.

—Sasuke… —susurró la joven cuando el colocó una mano enguantada sobre su mejilla.

Él estaba sufriendo, su expresión lo delataba. Quiso abrazarlo, deseó juntar su cuerpo con el suyo, pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro.

A pesar de tenerlo tan cerca lo veía tan lejos…

Cerró los ojos cuando él unió sus labios con los suyos. Se mantuvo así durante varios segundos, sin moverse. Sólo un roce de labios.

Él se separó. No pudo mirarla a los ojos. Ella seguía llorando.

Sakura observó la expresión afligida que él mantenía. Huía a su mirada. Quería que la viera a los ojos, que le explicara que estaba pasando.

—Perdóname—su voz fue ronca y áspera. Y el tono marcaba el infame arrepentimiento que él estaba sintiendo.

Fue lo último que escuchó de él antes de que desapareciera frente a ella.

Su cuerpo se levantó como si se tratara de un resorte.

— ¡SASUKE! —gritó.

Corrió hacia el piso de arriba.

No estaba y no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Se había ido.

_Sasuke se había ido._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al siguiente día no regresó…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana pasó, y él no volvió a aparecer…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nyahahaha, lamento informarles que en este instante me encuentro en mi búnker de guerra, así que no podrán asesinarme, no aún... Lo siento chicas, aún tengo metas que quiero cumplir y no puedo morir._

_Yo tampoco quería que Sasuke-kun se fuera sin dar ninguna explicación, pero fue necesario, después de todo intentó matarla :( __Está de más decirles que hay una explicación para todo ésto, ¿no? Pero todo a su tiempo... __eso es todo lo que diré por hoy._

_5132 palabras... éste es uno de los caps más largos que he escrito y lo subí rápidamente como agradecimiento. Sí, porque la historia llegó a 100 reviews y dije: ¿why not? _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y sobre todo, tomarse un tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios :) Vale la pena desvelarse hasta muy tarde para escribir la historia. _

_Me gustaría sabes cuáles son sus pronósticos, es divertido :B Algunas sí se van acercando a lo que pasará. Vamos, vamos, ¡saquen sus conclusiones y díganselas a la tía Kanade :B La que más se acerque será premiada con una noche en un hotel de lujo junto a su personaje preferido (? Oh sí, yo sé que quieren. _

_En fin, me despido. Nos veremos pronto y por el momento -se coloca gafas oscuras- hasta la vista, babies... _

_Besos, Kanade._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
